


Art is...

by Zeratul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: 'I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free.' - Michelangelo





	1. Art is… a window to look at the world

 

_You and I, Mirrors of light_

_Twin flames of fire_

_Lit in another time and place_

 

_Two steps from hell - Star Sky_

  
\- Имейте в виду, у меня нет педагогического образования, - кадет Вэнто не знал, почему испытывал необходимость оправдываться перед свалившимся на его голову инородцем, тогда как тот был причиной непредвиденного сдвига в его планах. Они летели на Корусант, и именно его, как единственного на всём корабле деревенщину из Дикого Космоса, знающего сай-бисти, приставили следить за “подарком Императору” и учить его общегалактическому ближайшую неделю. Илай не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как делать это, и действовал по наитию, припоминая то, как сам учился в школе.  
  
\- Пе-да-гхо-джи-чесс-ки? - инородец повторил новое для него слово со спокойным интересом. Его руки были скованы наручниками, способными удержать даже вуки, но юный кадет не мог не думать о том, что там на планете этот одичавший изгнанник без особого труда перебил полдюжины солдат и сломал шагоход. Илай не мог перестать думать о том, что если бы он решил задушить его, наручники не стали бы помехой. Но, к его удивлению и облегчению, чисс действительно хотел у него учиться.  
  
\- Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как это будет на сай-бисти. Забудь, - кадет дёрнул плечами, стряхивая с себя суеверный страх, и сел с ним рядом, демонстративно выставив перед собой пад и вставив в него диск с данными. На экране появилась группа ярко оформленных примитивных изображений, среди которых выплыла надпись “Тысяча сказок”. - Я достал это у лейтенанта Уитклиффа и должен буду вернуть до того, как мы прилетим на Корусант. Он везёт это своей дочке, но разрешил воспользоваться как материалом для твоего обучения.  
  
\- Это… ис’тории, используемые для… _доу’ван_? -  
  
\- Воспитание, - перевёл кадет. - Да. Сказки. Короткие детские истории, написанные простым языком. Сюжеты так себе, но помогает запомнить начальную лексику и грамматику.  
  
\- Сказ’ски, - повторил чисс с улыбкой, и Илай был готов поклясться, что свечение его глаз стало немного ярче. - Это очень интерес’сно.  
  
\- Серьёзно? - Илай приподнял брови. Интерес к детским книгам был последним, чего он ожидал от одного из легендарных воинов.  
  
\- Конеч’хно. Это первое… _та’тайтели_?  
  
\- Искусство.  
  
\- Сказ’ски - это первое искусство для ваших детей. То, что делает вашу… _имган_?  
  
\- Ох… пожалуй самый близкий перевод это “личность”, - кадет нахмурился. Инородец явно хотел порассуждать, и незнание языка его ничуть не останавливало. - Никогда не думал о сказках с такой точки зрения. Однако сегодня они нам нужны чтобы улучшить ваш язык, - Илай открыл список названий и выбрал первое, показавшееся знакомым. - Вот. “Сказка о рыбаке и великом тиране”, - он протянул пад чиссу, ожидая, что тот возьмёт его в руку, но тот лишь внимательно посмотрел на него и изменился в лице. Его брови опустились, а глаза снова чуть потухли.  
  
\- Простите, я не знаю эти... _би’сен_.  
  
\- То есть вы не знаете буквы? О… чёрт, ну конечно, откуда бы! - Илай с досады хлопнул себя по лицу. - Какой же я дурак! Это вы меня простите, я должен был догадаться, что нужно начать с изучения ауребеша.  
  
\- Всё хорошо, - чисс снова повернул к нему голову. Красные глаза хищно сверкнули из-за завесы волос, а губы снова растянулись в улыбке. - Вы можете читать для меня.  
  
\- Здесь вроде есть режим аудиокниги, - Илай зашёл в главное меню и замер, гадая, в какой части опций находится активация.  
  
\- Но я бы хотел слушать ваши _тсе’хаб_ …  
  
\- Интонации.  
  
\- И ваши _су’урай_.  
  
\- Эмоции. Но зачем вам это? У меня ужасный акцент, в центре не оценят, если вы его подцепите.  
  
\- Ак’т’сент?  
  
\- Забудьте, - Илай устало вздохнул. Надежда дать дикарю учебник и заняться чем-то другим окончательно испарилась. Он вышел из главного меню и вернул начало выбранной сказки на экран. - Давайте читать. _Давным-давно на планете Санги_ … - медленно начал он, указывая пальцем на произносимые слова, но прервался - его ученик был столь полон энтузиазма, что счёл необходимым пододвинуться к нему вплотную, и из-за невозможности принять удобную позу из-за скованных рук лег головой на его плечо, чтобы лучше видеть текст. Немного поёрзав, он нашёл точку баланса, упершись лбом в челюсть кадета. Илай не нашёл слов чтобы выразить своё отношение к этому и лишь возмущённо кашлянул.  
  
\- Вам тяжело? - спросил чисс так спокойно, что стало очевидно, что для него подобное поведение не было чем-то необычным.  
  
\- Чиссам не знакомо понятие “личное пространство”?  
  
\- Это как… захваченное лич’ностью?  
  
\- Что ж, моё вы определённо захватили. И это было не… ах чёрт, этого слова вы точно не знаете, - Илай сдался и, взяв лицо чисса ладонью немного повернул его, чтобы давление на плечо было меньше. - … _на планете Санги жил рыбак по имени Роу. Он был добрым и трудолюбивым, и всегда делился уловом со всей своей деревней. Рыба словно сама шла в его сети, местные жители любили его и все невзгоды обходили его стороной, -_ Илай прервался и отнял палец от текста. - Вы всё понимаете?  
  
\- Я улавливаю суть. Потом спрошу новые слова. Сейчас запоминаю бук’вы.  
  
\- Ладно, - он прокрутил текст немного ниже. - _В это же время на Санги свирепствовал жестокий тиран. Он захватывал город за городом, страну за страной, и ни одна армия не могла победить его. Мечи и стрелы не раз пронзали его грудь, но он оставался жив, потому что у него не было сердца._ __  
__  
_-_ Сердца? - всё-таки спросил чисс.  
  
\- _Когол_ , - перевёл Илай.  
  
\- Звучит очень похоже на “искусство”.  
  
\- Действительно. Отличаются только придыханием, - заметил он и продолжил. - _Однажды тиран дошёл до деревни, в которой жил Роу. Его солдаты бесчинствовали, грабили и убивали жителей, и там, где они проходили, погиб весь урожай, а рыба в ужасе уплыла в другие воды. Потеряв всё, чем жил, опечаленный рыбак отправился в странствие._  
  
\- И ваши дети понимают такие истории?  
  
\- Они улавливают суть. Для формирования личности этого ведь достаточно?  
  
\- Верно.  
  
_\- Он взошёл на гору, где, по легенде, жил самый мудрый человек на всей Санги. Поговаривали, что он был способен на невозможные чудеса, но сам он никогда не спускался с горы и не вмешивался в дела простых смертных. Однако он принял рыбака и согласился ответить на его вопрос._ __  
__  
_\- Как победить тирана?_ __  
__  
_\- Нужно пронзить его сердце, - ответил старец._ __  
__  
_\- Но ведь у него нет сердца! - возразил Роу._ __  
  
\- _Это не так. Когда-то он был великим правителем. Мудрым и справедливым! Но в страхе, что враги убьют его и опустошат его земли, он возжелал бессмертия и пришёл ко мне за советом. Я рассказал ему секрет неуязвимости. Он должен был вырезать своё сердце из груди и отдать умирающему ребёнку. Тогда, благословлённое его добротой, оно будет биться вечно._ __  
__  
_\- Но почему же он стал тираном?_ __  
__  
_\- Оказалось, что без сердца его холодный ум перестал понимать чувства подданных. И решив, что знает, как лучше для всех, он возжелал неограниченной власти._ __  
__  
_\- Но где мне найти его сердце?_ __  
__  
_\- Очень просто. Найди того, кто добр настолько, что не желает смерти даже бессердечному тирану._ __  
__  
_И Роу искал. Он шёл из города в город, из деревни в деревню, пересекал горы,  всюду останавливаясь и помогая людям, и всюду спрашивая, хотят ли они смерти тирана. И все, как один, отвечали, что да, и если бы знали, где его сердце, то немедленно пронзили бы его. Рыбак обошёл всю планету и вернулся в то, что осталось от его родной деревни, усталый и отчаявшийся. Дома он нашёл свою мать медленно умирающей в своей постели._ __  
__  
_\- От чего ты так печален, мой драгоценный сын? - спросила она его._ __  
__  
_\- Я обошёл весь мир и так и не нашёл доброго человека, который не желал бы смерти тирану._ __  
__  
_\- Я видела такого лишь однажды. Когда ты был совсем юным, он проходил мимо нашего дома. Он услышал, как я плакала, и спросил, что случилось. Я ответила, что мой единственный сын умирает, и тогда он вырезал своё живое сердце и отдал тебе. И случилось чудо - он сам не умер. Пожелал нам счастья и пошёл своей дорогой. А ты с тех пор всегда был здоровым и самым добрым из всех нас._ __  
__  
_\- Так значит это во мне бьётся сердце тирана! - поражённо воскликнул Роу, приложив руку к груди. - Мама, ты должна убить меня!_ __  
__  
\- Как я могу? Ты ведь мой единственный сын. Кем я стану, если убью тебя? - в ужасе прошептала умирающая женщина. Тогда он выбежал на середину деревни и прокричал.

 

 _\- Во мне бьётся сердце тирана! Кто-то из вас должен пронзить его и остановить зло, шагающее по нашему миру!_  
  
_\- Как мы можем? Ты ведь был нашим другом и кормильцем! Кем станем мы, если убьём тебя?_  
  
_Тогда он пришёл к вратам одной из крепостей, занятых тираном и бросил в них камень. Стражи выстрелили в него не глядя. Стрела пронзила сердце доброго рыбака, и в тот же миг власти тирана на Санги пришёл конец._  
  
Илай тяжело вздохнул. Увлекшись чтением, он совсем забыл о том, что у него был слушатель, и вспомнил об этом лишь когда тот, увидев, что сказка закончилась, снял голову с его плеча.  
  
\- О, вы… простите, я увлекся чтением, а вы, наверное, половины слов не поняли.  
  
\- Вы явно уже читали эту сказ’ску, - тихо сказал чисс, и акцента в его речи как будто стало меньше. - Почему сейчас она так вас опечалила?

  
\- Опечалила? Нет, это… - Илай размял плечо, только теперь почувствовав, как оно затекло. - Просто в детстве я не понимал, насколько она ужасна.  
  
\- Ужас’на?  
  
\- Мол’кори. Даже нет. Ил’кори.  
  
\- А что вы вынесли из неё в первый раз?  
  
\- Что нужно быть добрым, но иногда и… быть готовым уничтожить зло. Наверное. Это… казалось таким простым и понятным в детстве. А сейчас я думаю о том, что два человека, способные изменить судьбу мира, погибли, и он так и остался на краю гибели, - Илай хмуро взглянул на снова всплывший перед ним список и погасил экран. Он никогда ранее не перечитывал того, что принято было называть детскими сказками. - Интересно, остальные окажутся также ужасны?  
  
\- Я запомнил многие бук’вы и теперь могу читать сам. Ваш голос устал. Я благодарю вас за помощь. Простите, что вам пришлось сделать это неприятное открытие.  
  
\- Всё в порядке. Зато я избавился от заблуждения. Чёрт, вы только что слезли с дерева и едва говорите на общегалактическом, а заставляете меня думать о том, что раньше никогда меня не волновало!  
  
\- Вам это не нравится?  
  
\- Скорее просто очень… необычно.  
  
\- Я хотел спросить. Вы выбрали эту сказ’ску потому, что имя персонажа похоже на моё?  
  
\- Ваше имя? - воскликнул Илай, словно поразившись тому факту, что у этого камня, изогнувшего мирное течение его существования, было имя. Он бессознательно выбросил его из своей памяти, надеясь, что ему никогда не потребуется произносить его, потому что на исходе недели “подарок Императору” должен был оказаться на Корусанте и исчезнуть для него навсегда. Теперь же он ощутил укол досады, поймав себя на том, что чтение одной из историй из далёкого детства, да и сам этот разговор увлекли его, и безликий пугающий чисс перестал быть таковым, преобразовавшись в неожиданно интересного собеседника. - Простите, я совсем забыл, как оно звучит.  
  
\- Митт’рау’нуруодо. Траун - чтобы вам было проще.  
  
\- И правда, немного похоже на Роу, - Илай ухмыльнулся, окинув инородца взглядом. В своём нынешнем облике - обросший, грязный, в изодранной одежде - он и правда сошёл бы за сказочного рыбака, обошедшего целую планету в поисках добра.  
  
\- Я говорил о Тиране, - чисс наклонил голову и улыбнулся. - Хотя… - он приложил палец к подбородку, - я думаю они оба - одна лич’ность, которая хотела жить две разные жизни, отделив друг от друга чув’ства и разум.  
  
Илай приоткрыл рот от удивления. Инородец открыл новый смысл простой сказки так непринуждённо, что это окончательно спутало его мысли. Задание натаскать его в общегалактическом вдруг превратилось в беседу об искусстве, пронизывающем целые поколения их цивилизации, заключённом в рассказах для детей, в глубине своей имевшем целый клад подсмыслов, переплетённых с возможными вариациями одной и той же истории.  
  
\- Теперь вы сделали эту сказку ещё ужаснее, - выдохнул кадет, накрыв лицо ладонью.  
  
\- Вы хотели сказать - сложнее.  
  
\- Мне казалось, это я учу вас нашему языку. Кстати, тиран - это не имя.  
  
\- Как интересно. И что это значит?  
  
\- Мы так называем правителей, которые злоупотребляют властью. Не знаю, есть ли в сай-бисти такое понятие.  
  
\- А ваш Император - тиран? - спросил чисс всё тем же спокойным тоном. Илай поморщился - проведя всю жизнь на задворках галактики, он никогда не интересовался личностями вершителей судеб.  
  
\- Я никогда не задавал себе таких вопросов. Думаю, и вам не стоит.  
  
\- Очевидно, это значит «да». 


	2. Art is... a crossroad where mathematical order meets initial chaos

_ _

 

_ Make me feel the warm, make me feel the cold _

_ It's written in our story, it's written on the walls _

_ This is our call, we rise and we fall _

_ Dancin' in the moonlight, don't we have it all? _

 

_ Lost Frequencies feat. Janieck Devy - Reality _

  
Илай надеялся, что его не окажется рядом с Трауном, когда с него впервые снимут кандалы. Надеялся, что будет бесконечно далеко от Корусанта, когда Император решит судьбу своего экзотического подарка. Однако синекожий дикарь не только не утратил самоуверенности перед лицом незнакомого правителя, но и посмел обратиться к нему с просьбой.   
  
\- Я просто не могу поверить! Нет, это мне, должно быть, просто снится! - он сидел на скамье в шаттле, сдавив виски ладонями. Столь чётко спланированный жизненный курс, которому он неуклонно следовал до недавнего времени, итак пришлось перепланировать из-за затянувшейся практике на “Быстром ударе”. Теперь все его планы переломило нечто столь простое и непреодолимое как согласие самого Императора, и он не мог не испытывать злости..   
  
Чисс сидел рядом с ним и молчал, периодически то потирая мозоли на запястьях, то приглаживая только подстриженные волосы, пока ещё продолжавшие топорщиться во все стороны нелепым ёжиком. Помытый и переодетый в униформу он больше не походил на дикаря и не вызывал прежнего суеверного страха, но Илай ещё хорошо помнил, как легко он убивал обученных имперских солдат почти голыми руками. Как легко мог убить ими его самого, но почему-то не стал.   
  
\- Траун, зачем вы это сделали? Я не верю, что на весь огромный Корусант они не нашли бы вам специалиста по сай-бисти! Чёрт, почему из всего, о чём вы могли попросить самого Императора, вы выбрали именно меня!   
  
\- Меня устраивают ваши педаго’жи’чесские…   
  
\- Педагогические. Знаете, в чём я был одним из лучших в школе, за что меня вообще порекомендовали на Майомар? Я прирождённый счетовод, понимаете? - он наклонился и заглянул чиссу в лицо. Тот посмотрел на него в ответ и улыбнулся, словно забавляясь его негодованием. - Я люблю цифры! Пересчитывать накладные, заполнять и сводить таблицы, анализировать динамику…   
  
\- Но вы знаете сай-бисти.   
  
\- На Лисатре все слышат его с колыбели, это не считается. Так вот, я к тому, что я также бесконечно далёк от лингвистики, как Имперский Центр от вашей родины!   
  
\- Мне нравится ваш ак’т’сент. Ваш язык делает звуки мягкими. Когда вы говорите, вы словно шур’шите маленькими камнями в воде.   
  
\- Какая поэтичная альтернатива для “вы как песок жуёте”.   
  
\- А ещё то, как вы произносите слово “искусство”.    
  
\- Искусство? - Илай удивлённо нахмурился. - Боже, у меня что, даже в таком коротком слове что-то не задалось?*   
  
\- Я хотел бы слышать, как оно звучит и от других людей. Вы говорите его словно возглас восторга. “Реш” растворяется в долгом открытом “аурек”, и после короткой тишины вы добавляете едва заметное “теш”.   
  
\- О, вы уже даже буквы запомнили, - Вэнто отвёл взгляд, почувствовав себя неловко оттого, что здесь и сейчас всё красноречие чисса было адресовано ему. Траун уже не первый раз акцентировал своё внимание на его личности, и привыкнуть к этому было намного сложнее, чем к иным его повадкам. - Только там “трилл”. “Теш” это более мягкий звук. Среднее между “трилл” и “сенс”.   
  
\- О, я понял. “Теш” - первая буква моего сокращённого имени, а “трилл” - то, чем кончается “искусство”.   
  
\- То, чем кончается искусство, - Илай не удержался от улыбки. - Вы даже примитивные фразы строите как-то… не так.   
  
\- Я говорю неправильно?   
  
\- Нет, скорее… необычно. Язык допускает вариативность подачи одной и той же информации. А с вашей манерой речи у всего словно появляется дополнительный смысл. С цифрами такого не бывает. Они никогда не обманут и не запутают.   
  
\- До тех пор, пока вы не начнете включать в уравнения понятия беск’нечного множ’ства, позволяя матема’тике расширит’ся за пределы т’чной науки и войти в область…  _ онох’соли _ .   
  
\- Философии? - кадет Вэнто приоткрыл рот. О таких областях математики он не слышал ни на Лисатре, ни на Майомаре.   
  
\- У границ Доминации есть планета Логора, - чисс подсел к нему чуть ближе, наклонился, опираясь рукой на скамью и почти касаясь плеча своего вынужденного собеседника. Его постоянные вторжения в личное пространство стали для Илая привычны ещё на борту “Быстрого удара”, поэтому он не попытался отстраниться. - Это что-то вроде… колонии мыслителей-от’шельников, желающих посвятить себя чистой науке. Многие из них так любят цифры и уравнения, что проповедуют их как суть и начало вс’якой мысли, а концепцию искусства воспринимают как место перес’чения множ’ства матема’ти’чесских закономерностей и чистого хаоса, - Траун сделал паузу, наблюдая за изменениями в лице кадета. - Думаю, они от’сенили бы ваш талант чувствовать цифры выше и достойнее, чем служба снабжения.   
  
\- Вы... вы снова это делаете, - Илай мотнул головой после почти минутного ступора, во время которого воображал себе группу почтенных старцев, выписывавших функции вместо гипотетических религиозных текстов, выстраивающих фрактальные города и посвящающих его в свои тайны на торжественном собрании.   
  
\- Что именно?   
  
\- Ловите меня в свою словесную паутину. Говорите интересные вещи и заставляете думать о чём угодно, кроме того, о чём я на самом деле вас спросил!   
  
\- Я ещё не упомянул матема’тичесскую лингвистику. Я никогда не изучал её глубоко, но некоторые извес’тные закономерности у нас успешно применяются для обучению языкам. Кто знает, может быть ваше интуитивное чутьё к ним позволит вам выстроить моё обучение более эффективно.   
  
\- Траун! - Илай вскочил со скамьи и бросил гневный взгляд на свою большую синекожую проблему, соседство с которой теперь должно было продлиться ещё как минимум три месяца. - Чёрт возьми, да кто вы такой, чтобы вот так лезть в мою жизнь? Как бы интересно вы не разворачивали привычные мне понятия, это не является частью моего жизненного плана!   
  
\- Прошу прощения, но решение уже принято, и ваши эмоции не изменят того, что вы прошли точку невозврата, - уголки губ чисса опустились. - Я лишь желаю дать вам воз’можность увидеть в моём существовании что-то кроме проблемы. Было бы прискорбно, если бы ваш гнев сделал вас моим врагом.   
  
\- Я - вашим врагом? - с губ Илая сорвался нервный смешок. - О нет, я не сошёл с ума. Я видел, на что вы способны, и не хотел бы стоять у вас на пути ни в каком из качеств, - он сглотнул, вдруг снова подумав о том, сколькими разными способами эти руки могли бы стать причиной его мучительной смерти.    
  
Траун несколько секунд молча наблюдал за его телодвижениями, затем вздохнул, опустил взгляд и сложил руки в замок. За это время сердцебиение Илая почти вернулось в норму, а вспышка гнева растаяла, и теперь его щёки пылали от стыда за собственное поведение.   
  
\- А как вам вариант - стоять вместе со мной? - спросил чисс и снова посмотрел на него. Алые глаза загорелись чуть ярче.   
  
Илай удивлённо вдохнул. Траун снова формулировал предложения так, что ему начинало казаться, что он имеет в виду что-то ещё, но он отмахнулся от этой мысли, снова списав двусмысленность его слов на недостаточный опыт инородца в общении на общегалактическом.   
  
\- Похоже, на данный момент это лучший выбор, который у меня есть, - кадет поднял руки в жесте капитуляции и снова сел на скамью рядом с ним, стараясь больше на него не смотреть. - Конечно, существует множество возможных выходов, но теория вероятности говорит, что мне вряд ли повезёт больше, чем сейчас.


	3. Art is… a battle you win in your mind

 

_ _

_ If you go _

_ If you go your way and I go mine _

_ Are we so _

_ Are we so helpless against the time? _

_ Baby, every doubt of history _

_ Knows that we're in love with defeat _

_ Are we ready to be swept off our feet _

_ And start chasing every breaking wave? _

 

_ U2 - Every breaking wave _

 

Все могло закончиться вчера. Эта мысль крутилась в голове Илая последние сутки, не переставая. В кабинете капитана Динларка, пока Траун хладнокровно решал судьбу нападавших, перед сном и за завтраком. Все могло закончиться, но в последний момент что-то внутри молодого кадета щелкнуло и заставило вмешаться.

 

Одновременно с этой мыслью перед его глазами вставали налившиеся под кожей чисса лиловые гематомы и несколько ссадин на ладонях, которые он не счёл нужным смазывать бактой. Легендарный воин был силён, ловок и крепок, но не был неуязвим. Его тело подчинялось тем же законам, что и тела большинства известных живых организмов. Его тоже можно было повредить или сломать. Ему тоже можно было причинить боль.

 

Илай сглотнул - его никогда не избивали по-настоящему. После тренировочных боев он изредка получал лишь легкие синяки, боль от которых не превышала порога, который он был способен игнорировать. Траун оставался совершенно спокоен после инцидента, но Вэнто стал случайным свидетелем того, как он на пару секунд замер и накрыл ладонью гематому на боку, когда наклонялся, чтобы надеть обувь. Его болевой порог наверняка был в разы выше, однако ему было больно, и осознание этого факта вызывало у Илая мучительный стыд. Стыд за то, что в своём малодушном эгоизме он почти был готов позволить ему быть избитым ещё сильнее, и тем самым почти становился соучастником совершившегося насилия.

 

\- Илай, о чем вы думаете? 

 

\- А? - он поднял глаза на лицо чисса и снова опустил их, увидев распухшее фиолетовое пятно на его скуле.

 

\- Вы уже три минуты перемешиваете кашу, но не едите.

 

\- Черт, - он срочно заставил себя съесть несколько ложек, но это далось ему нелегко. 

 

\- Что-то не так? - в ровном голосе чисса послышались легкие нотки беспокойства. Вэнто привык, что он никогда не выражал эмоции слишком явно, и за пару месяцев в Имперской Академии научился замечать их в те редкие случаи, когда они проявлялись. Чаще всего его волнение выдавал акцент, становившийся немного заметнее, когда он слишком сильно сосредотачивался на самоконтроле. - Вы ушиб’лись, когда я вас толкнул? 

 

\- Серьезно? - Илай нахмурился. - Вас избили, а вы переживаете обо мне?

 

\- Воин должен трезво оценивать рес’урсы как противника, так и союзника. Вы плохо владеете своим телом, а прямо сейчас отказываетесь дать ему необходимое колит’чество калорий.

 

\- Я в норме, - он демонстративно вложил ещё немного протеиновой каши в рот, но из-за неожиданного спазма глотательных мышц едва не подавился и закашлялся. Траун продолжал пристально смотреть на него, терпеливо ожидая, пока Илай справится с рефлексами и проглотит пищу. Он свою порцию съел уже давно.

 

\- Даже если ваше физическое состояние удовлетворительно, вас явно что-то…  _ ниушан. _

 

\- Просто думаю о том, что вчера все могло закончиться, - мрачно пробормотал Илай и выпустил ложку из руки, позабыв сказать правильный перевод слова. Упрямство чисса было столь же неисчерпаемо, как его красноречие, и он давно осознал, что в разговоре с ним бесполезно увиливать от ответа. Также он осознал и то, что Траун принимал неприятную правду из его уст столь же спокойно, как и вчерашние побои. - И о том, что часть меня была бы рада, если бы вас… - он закусил губу, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Не выдержав, он спрятал его в ладони и так и не закончил фразу, зная, что Траун и так додумает верное окончание.

 

\- Однако, несмотря на все сомнения, вы все же пришли мне на помощь.

 

\- Не поймите меня неправильно, Траун, - Илай раздраженно выдохнул и заглянул ему в глаза. - Я бесспорно был бы рад вернуться к намеченному жизненному плану, но мне отвратительна мысль о том, чтобы кто-то остался ради этого калекой. Тем более вы… - его голос немного смягчился. - Вы никогда не обращались со мной плохо. Просто вытащили на некоторое время из зоны комфорта - но не убивать же вас теперь за это?

 

\- Истории известны случаи, когда убивали и за меньшее, - Траун широко улыбнулся одной из тех улыбок, что скорее дополняла смысл его слов, чем выражала эмоции, и тут же чуть поморщился, когда уголок губы слишком сильно поднял побитую щеку. - Но вы не из тех, кто поступает подобным образом. Из десятков возможностей обмануть или предать меня вы не использовали ни одной, а значит не сделаете этого и впредь.

 

\- Вы говорите это так уверенно, - Илай нервно усмехнулся, почувствовав при этом облегчение. Траун даже не думал обвинять его - напротив, он не ждал от него ничего иного, и был доволен тем, что правильно предсказал его поведение.

 

\- В одной из книг об искусстве войны древний мыслитель народа хань сказал: «Если полководец способен выиграть любую битву в своём разуме - он достиг совершенства». Воин должен думать на несколько ходов вперёд, уметь быстро проигрывать наиболее вероятные варианты событий, - Траун сложил руки замком на столе. - Я ожидал, что на пути из одной ловушки нас могла ждать другая. Также я ожидал, что вы будете колебаться, но в конце концов примете решение прийти мне на помощь, ровно в тот момент, когда нужно.

 

\-  То есть… - Илай скептично прищурился, -  в искусстве войны вы достигли совершенства?

 

\- Никто не может достичь его - мир устроен так, что всегда остаётся возможность непред’виденных обстоятельств, к которым даже опытный воин может не суметь адаптироваться. Мыслитель, написавший ту книгу, проиграл немало битв, несмотря на свои мудрость и дально’видность. Я стремлюсь к совершенству, но ещё очень далёк от достаточного понимания мотивов, которые движут людьми, - он снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз боль никак не отразилась на его лице. - И я рад, что не ошибся в вас, как в союзнике.

 

\- Я не самый полезный союзник. Боец из меня никудышный, а что касается искусства войны, - Илай смущённо рассмеялся тому, что кто-то вообще мог допускать его присутствие на боевом посту. Даже кто-то столь чудной, как Траун. - Мои таланты и стремления бесконечно далеки от него.

 

\- Я вижу в вас большой потен’тсиал, Илай - не только в отношении военного дела. И пока у меня есть возможность быть рядом с вами, я надеюсь научить и вас видеть его. 

 

\- Что ж, у вас будет на это больше месяца, - Вэнто дернул плечами, отчего-то не веря в то, что теперь это могло закончиться так просто.

 

\- Учитывая мои знания о вашей личности, это очень малый срок, - в голосе Трауна послышалось подчеркнутое сожаление. Его лицо снова стало совершенно нечитаемым. - Для создания настоящих шедевров нужны годы.

 

\- О, нет, даже не думайте. С вами, конечно, очень интересно, но после Академии я надеюсь распрощаться, - Илай поднял ладони в протестующем жесте. - Вы уже прекрасно говорите на стандарте. Я вам не нужен! - он поджал губы и вернул руки на стол, неловко ссутулившись. - Зато нужен своей семье на подготовленном для меня месте. 

 

\- Чтобы использовать свой талант для пересчета прибылей вашего отца, - чисс опустил брови, и его глаза чуть потухли. - Вы не находите это скучным?

 

Илай приоткрыл рот, но не стал озвучивать своё негодование. Траун снова делал это, и Илай замер, в ужасе от самого себя, оттого, что подобно тому, как вчера какая-то часть его желала освободиться ценой чужой беды, другая часть прямо сейчас была готова ответить «да».

 


	4. Art is… a balance you find within yourself

 

_When I'm gone_

_You will be someone new,_

_You will see the stars come out,_

_You won't feel the pain, I've caused, at all._

_  
_ _Hurts “Guilt”_

 

Илай не знал, зачем находился здесь. Траун уверял его, что не просил Императора оставлять при нем переводчика после Академии, но ни это, ни прочие аргументы, вроде полезности на борту патрульного крейсера близ Дикого Космоса двух офицеров, знающих сай-бисти, не могло успокоить его злобу на инородца, не только получившего более высокий ранг, чем он, но и теперь ставшего его непосредственным командующим. Заданий здесь почти не было, и на единственных случившихся за месяц переговорах Траун блистал красноречием так, что Вэнто негде было даже вставить слово, и ощущение того, что время его жизни улетает в пустоту, нарастало с каждым днём.

 

Сейчас они патрулировали брошенный торговый маршрут, проверяя возможную активность контрабандистов, и Илай лишь приблизительно представлял, в каком секторе галактики они находились. Лисатра была далеко, а его когда-то светлое безоблачное будущее теперь ещё дальше.

 

Точащее изнутри чувство неопределенности подогревалось частыми звонками родных. Чета Вэнто-старших дала понять своё недовольство ещё в день его выпуска из Академии, и сейчас считала своим долгом напоминать о нем каждую свободную минуту, которую их сын находил для разговоров с ними. Как итог, Илай использовал любые возможности, чтобы этих минут становилось как можно меньше. От этого их недовольство только росло, и внутри молодого энсина нарастало неразрешимое напряжение.

 

\- Сын, где ты сейчас? Может, залетишь домой и поговорим нормально?

 

\- Мы где-то в шестистах парсеках от Лисатры, может меньше. Не то чтобы далеко, но «залететь» не получится. Даже если возьму недельный отгул и выпрошу шаттл, - Илай рассмеялся в голографическую проекцию отца, радуясь тому, что старик не видел его стиснутых за спиной кулаков. - Нет, серьезно. Не с моим званием и деньгами.

 

\- И как тебя только угораздило, - разочарованный вздох был слышен даже через помехи.

 

\- Пап, ну кто я такой, чтобы спорить с волей Императора?

 

\- А кто такой этот инородец, что Император ему так благоволит?

 

\- Я сказал уже много раз, - голос энсина предательски задрожал. - Я ничего не могу изменить. Более того, даже Траун ничего не может изменить, - сказал он чуть эмоциональнее, чем намеревался. Траун обещал подумать над тем, чтобы найти для него лучшее применение, когда достигнет ранга гранд-адмирала, и сейчас эти слова прозвучали в его памяти как болезненная насмешка. Слова “инородец” и “гранд-адмирал” не могли стоять рядом в одном предложении. Не в этой Империи.

 

\- Очаровательно. Ты понимаешь, что это не только ломает твою карьеру, но и вредит всей нашей семье… а может даже всей Лисатре!

 

\- Пап. Не начинай. Ты спросил - я ответил. Я не смогу приехать на выходные, - выпалил он, надеясь, что отец уловит его настроение и не попытается ещё что-то говорить. Потом, промолчав секунду, и убедившись, что его старик злится, но молчит, позволяя сыну самому осознать степень своей вины перед ним, тяжело выдохнул и добавил. - Обними от меня маму. Конец связи.

 

Голограмма погасла, не попрощавшись в ответ, и Илай позволил себе выразить сдерживаемое раздражение протяжным рычанием. Он накрыл лицо ладонями и прочесал по нему ногтями, утыкаясь лбом в прохладную поверхность консоли.

 

\- Ситх бы побрал этого чисса, - пробормотал он, перевёл дух и поднялся с места, намереваясь пойти в освежитель, чтобы немного остыть. Развернувшись, он чуть не врезался в Трауна, незаметно вернувшегося в каюту и оказавшегося у него за спиной. Илай отшатнулся, чуть не рухнув на консоль, и выругался. Лейтенант как всегда подошёл бесшумно, и было неясно, какую часть разговора он слышал - лицо его было как обычно гладким и спокойным.

 

\- Мне жаль, что я так усложняю вашу жизнь, энсин.

 

\- Бросьте. Ничего вам не жаль, - огрызнулся Илай на волне возрастающей злости. - Вы просто идёте к своей цели и не думаете о том, как это отразится на окружающих, - он продолжил наступать, вынуждая Трауна отойти в центр комнаты. В запале он схватил его за ворот униформы и дернул вниз, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне - гнев стёр из его разума остатки осторожности перед превосходящим оппонентом. Траун сносил все молча и не менялся в лице. Его казавшееся противоестественным спокойствие сейчас бесило Илая только сильнее. - Из-за вас я торчу здесь, вместо того, чтобы делать то, что умею лучше всего, и для окружающих я навеки буду мальчиком-приложением к одиозному инородцу, которому никто нигде не будет рад! Вы просите прощения, но на самом деле вам совершенно наплевать на мои чувства и на мое мнение - а ведь вы прекрасно их видите! - на последних словах Илай сорвался на крик, и звук собственного голоса заставил его опомниться. Несколько раз моргнув, он осознал, что лицо Трауна было от него всего в паре сантиметров. Глаза чисса горели ярко, и их свет, отражаясь от кожи энсина, бросал на него алые отсветы. В нем не читалось ни предупреждения, ни угрозы, и в голове Илая промелькнула неуместная мысль о том, что прямо сейчас инородец, сломавший его жизнь, показался ему красивым.

 

Он разжал ладонь, сжимавшую ворот его униформы, и опустил взгляд. Гнев, достигший пика, теперь стремительно сменялся мучительным стыдом.

 

\- Простите… сэр, - он вздохнул и сглотнул, постепенно осознавая возможные последствия своего эмоционального всплеска. Теперь Траун имел все основания подать жалобу и вышвырнуть его с корабля, а то и вовсе из Имперского Флота, и в этом повороте карьеры виновен будет уже только он сам. Кровь отлила с раскрасневшегося лица, и в висках застучал неровный сердечный ритм.

 

\- Разумеется, я вижу, - пальцы чисса взяли руку, все ещё лежавшую на ткани его униформы. Илай внутренне сжался, ожидая любого агрессивного ответа, но Траун лишь аккуратно взял его ладонь в свою и погладил подушечками пальцев тыльную сторону. Это было странно, но успокаивало. - И сейчас я вижу бессмысленную агрессию. И ее причина - не я, а ваш отец, - он накрыл второй ладонью его запястье и поочередно мягко надавил пальцами на внутреннюю сторону. Илай приоткрыл рот, сфокусировавшись на его действиях, тщетно пытаясь понять их смысл, но не мог, потому просто позволил Трауну продолжать. - У него тоже есть свои цели, и он рассматривает вас как личный инструмент. Наши интересы пересеклись, и он возлагает на вас ответственность за то, над чем вы не имеете власти, заставляя вас чувствовать себя плохо и ненавидеть ситуацию, в которой вы оказались, и в частности меня, как ее косвенную причину. Эти эмоции не принесут ничего, кроме вреда.

 

\- Это эмоции, Траун, - Илай нахмурился, отметив однако, что тяжесть в груди начала проходить, и зрение немного прояснилось. - Я не могу взять и перестать их… чувствовать.

 

\- Вы не можете повлиять на обстоятельства, которые вызывают их. Но вы можете сделать так, чтобы они перестали управлять вами, - Траун мягко улыбнулся, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, и положил ладони Илаю на плечи, чуть надавив на них. Отчего-то это мягкое прикосновение заставило мышцы его спины расслабиться, и он позволил Трауну подвести себя к кровати и усадить на нижний ярус.

 

\- И сейчас вы скажете мне, что у какой-нибудь расы есть искусство управления гневом, верно? - он вздохнул и поднял глаза. Траун тихо рассмеялся. Илай тоже не удержался от улыбки, внутри признав, что чиссу и правда каким-то образом удалось усмирить нараставшие в нем волны ярости.

 

\- Не совсем, - он положил ладони на голову энсина, запустил пальцы в его волосы и сомкнул на затылке. От этого движения по телу Илая пробежала волна приятного покалывания, и растаяла где-то под кожей. - Я бы сказал, это логический подход, подразумевающий изменение отношения к ситуации. В данный момент это отношение вам навязывает отец. Сформировав свой собственный адекватный взгляд вы могли бы начать воспринимать ее спокойнее.

 

\- Вам легко говорить, Траун, - Илай хмыкнул. - Вы же не предаёте надежды своей семьи.

 

Чисс поморщился и приподнял брови. Его глаза вспыхнули ярче, и Илай почувствовал, что сказал что-то не то. Усилием воли заставив себя абстрагироваться от своих проблем, он прокрутил свои слова в голове ещё раз и осознал, насколько нелепо было сказанное им. Траун был изгнанником, а значит, очевидно, подвёл не только семью, но и весь свой народ. Однако он продолжал считать себя правым, и вёл себя так, словно не жалел о своём выборе ни минуты. Но какими были его настоящие чувства Илай знать не мог, и до сих пор даже не задумывался об их существовании.

 

\- Простите, сэр. Я сказал глупость.

 

\- Не переживайте об этом, - Траун снова провёл ладонями по его голове, не давая беспокойству перелиться через некую болезненную грань. - У наших народов очень разнится понятие семьи, поэтому в определённом смысле вы правы.

 

\- Все равно ведь, у каждого разумного существа должен быть кто-то близкий. Кто-то, к кому он привязан, как к семье.

 

\- Кто-то, кому можно доверять, - добавил Траун и отвёл взгляд, странно улыбаясь. - У меня был старший брат. В детстве он научил меня защищать свой разум от любых воздействий, способных повлиять на верную оценку ситуации. А когда у меня все равно не получалось - он успокаивал меня, - Траун мягко надавил на затылок и виски Илая одновременно, - вот так, - он наклонился к нему и коснулся носом его лба, продолжая гладить. Илай закрыл глаза. - И говорил, что воин не должен позволять химии тела контролировать разум, когда он принимает решения.

 

\- Не могу представить вас, потерявшим контроль. Вы всегда такой спокойный, что… кажется, что вы вообще ничего не чувствуете, - сказал Илай и снова неловко замолчал. - И он… ваш брат остался там?

 

\- Он погиб. Во многом по моей вине. Но мы оба делали то, что должны были, для защиты нашего народа, поэтому я не сожалею о случившемся. Я горжусь им, - Траун сказал это так спокойно, что Илаю стало немного жутко. Чисс действительно не останавливался ни перед чем на пути, который считал верным. Даже перед гибелью единственного близкого родственника. Даже перед неодобрением всего своего народа. И сам Илай в этой системе был чем-то неизмеримо незначительным - юным чужаком, в котором Траун в какой-то момент увидел для себя полезного союзника.

 

\- Значит, у вас совсем никого нет? - решился спросить Илай, когда Траун отстранился.

 

\- У меня есть вы, - он посмотрел на него так, что Вэнто показалось, что от света его глаз исходило приятное тепло. - Этого вполне достаточно. А ещё, я бы хотел, чтобы вы помнили, что у вас всегда есть я.


	5. Art is... a language that everyone understands

__   


 

_ With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. _

_ How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. _

 

_ Sleeping at last - Saturn _   
  


 

\- Музей военного искусства Старой Республики? - Траун приподнял обе брови, медленно читая вслух большую и яркую голографическую надпись над входной аркой. В его голосе была неясная смесь эмоций, и Илай, сомневавшийся в правильности своего выбора достопримечательности для совместного посещения с самого начала, сейчас и вовсе захотел провалиться на нижние уровни. Музей, который он нашёл в путеводителе, был довольно старым и не очень популярным, но явно входил в спектр интересов чисса - по крайней мере, так ему показалось на первый взгляд.   
  
\- Да, я подумал… вы воин, увлекающийся историей и…   
  
\- А вам самому это интересно, энсин? - спросил Траун ещё более неожиданно.   
  
\- Для общего развития точно не помешает, - Илай пожал плечами, неумело скрывая нервозность. Траун, глядя на это, лишь улыбнулся.

 

\- Я там уже был. Пойдёмте куда-нибудь ещё.

 

Илай приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он почувствовал себя глупо как никогда и пожелал поскорее убежать куда угодно, но его словно приморозило к крыльцу музея. Первая попытка проявить инициативу в выборе места посещения во время увольнительной на Корусанте оказалась провальной.

 

\- Вот черт, простите, сэр… я был уверен… - залепетал он, но тут же замолк, когда ладонь чисса твёрдо легла на его плечо. 

 

\- Мне интересно, куда бы вы пошли, если бы у вас не было обузы в моем лице, - он наклонил голову вбок, глаза засветились чуть ярче. Илай нахмурился. Он с трудом верил в искренность подобных вопросов, но за почти год общения с Трауном он усвоил, что притворство никогда не было ему присуще.

 

\- Я… - энсин Вэнто отвёл глаза в сторону улицы, по которой люди просто лениво прогуливались в свой выходной. Он и сам привык просто прогуливаться в свободное время, невидящим взглядом созерцая тротуар или землю. Бесцельно бродить и иногда присаживаться в каком-нибудь заведении с прохладительными напитками. На Лисатре и Майомаре было мало развлечений, и он сам никогда их не искал. - Не знаю. Корусант такой большой и шумный… я боюсь потеряться. А ещё все смотрят на меня как на деревенщину…

 

\- Значит, нам нужно потеряться, - чисс переместил ладонь с плеча на запястье, сжал его столь же крепко и повёл Илая за собой.

 

\- Но ведь я же сказал совсем другое! - недоумевая возразил он, но эффекта это ожидаемо не возымело. И чем дальше они уходили от музея, тем больше он поражался тому, насколько послушно следует за Трауном, даже не предпринимая попыток сопротивляться. Словно это было не здесь, не с ним, и какой-то другой Илай, с которым он никогда не был знаком, и правда хотел потеряться с ним где-то на нижних уровнях Имперского Центра.

 

Он очнулся, когда они вошли в очередной лифт и Траун достал из кармана очки и надвинул капюшон просаленного плаща, который носил с собой для маскировки. По мере того, как они спускались, кабина дрожала все сильнее и на энсина начала накатывать клаустрофобия.

  
\- К-куда мы идём? - спросил он, с возрастающим напряжениям глядя на номера проезжаемых ими уровней. - Сэр, там… там небезопасно. По крайней мере так говорят.   
  
\- Вы боитесь, энсин? - спросил Траун, и в тот же момент лифт остановился и ржавые створки выпустили их на темную улицу, полную пошлых неоновых огней в любое время суток. 

  
\- Пока я с вами - вроде нет, - признал Илай. Он действительно не чувствовал в себе страха. Скорее даже некоторое любопытство. Словно происходящее было какой-то странной игрой, в правилах которой ему ещё предстояло разобраться.   
  
\- Я не планирую оставлять вас одного. Я хочу узнать вас получше.

  
\- И вы верите, что это следует делать среди отбросов общества?   
  
\- Чтобы найти настоящую драгоценность иногда приходится копаться в земле, - ладонь Трауна мягко легла на его спину, подталкивая идти вперёд. 

 

И он пошёл, скользя расфокусированным взглядом по светящимся вывескам, в полном испарений воздухе похожим на космические туманности. Стараясь думать об этом как об очередной прогулке, он почти не обращал внимания на окружающую реальность, воспринимая лишь яркие пятна и громкие выкрики, чаще всего - на неизвестных ему языках. 

 

На них почти никто не обращал внимания - очевидно мало кому хотелось меряться силами с рослым инородцем. Траун был рядом, но столь непривычно ненавязчиво, что Илай временно забыл о его присутствии, продолжая идти не разбирая дороги. Это было спокойно и почти приятно.

 

Вдруг он остановился, коснувшись носками сапог полоски голубого света, падавшей из-за приоткрытой двери. Оттуда же лилась музыка, мимо которой он не захотел пройти, не дослушав. Чей-то высокий голос тихо пел песню, слов которой он не понимал, но звучавшие в нем эмоции нашли в восприятии энсина необъяснимый отклик. Он не сразу заметил, как полоска света расширилась и Траун пригласил его войти в открывшуюся дверь.

 

\- Нет, что вы, я… - беспокойно зашептал он, но чисс снова схватил его запястье и потянул за собой силой.

 

Они оказались в небольшом зале, единственными источниками света в котором были зависшие под потолком голограммы, изображавшие движение планет вокруг незнакомой голубой звезды, освещавшей небольшую сцену, на которой играли трое музыкантов. Пара десятков зрителей стояла и слушала, остальные посетители разместились за столиками и потягивали спиртное из местного бара, в котором обслуживал головоногий инородец со светящимися присосками на щупальцах. Ничего другого, кроме бесформенных теней, в темноте невозможно было разобрать, и Илай поднял глаза на голограммы.

 

Вращающиеся планеты сменялись туманностью, туманность сменялась галактикой, и Илай Вэнто, влекомый звуками музыки, уносился со сверхсветовой скоростью в неизвестность, чувствуя себя, как всегда, чем-то маленьким и незначительным, но только сейчас не испытывая за это ни капли стыда. Потому что все вокруг, даже Траун, были такими же песчинками на огромном полотне Вселенной. Гармония и умиротворение наполнили его, и он сам не заметил, как улыбнулся.

 

Песня закончилась, и магия, заворожившая Илая, рассеялась, вернув его в реальность богом забытого заведения на нижних уровнях Корусанта. В наступившей тишине стали слышны перешептывания, движения мебели и тихий перестук полимерной посуды. Совсем близко, над самым ухом, Илай услышал протяжный вздох и повернул голову. Траун стоял рядом, так же молчалив и задумчив, как и он сам. На нем больше не было очков - красные глаза светились в темноте парой тусклых звёзд, но не выглядели зловеще, словно были просто частью раскинувшегося под потолком безразличного космоса.

 

\- Нам, наверное… нужно уйти, - сказал Илай, по необъяснимым для себя причинам начавший стыдиться своих эмоций - это происходило почти каждый раз, когда он находил что-то, вызывавшее в нем чувство, которое он мог бы назвать радостью, при этом не связанное с достижением практических целей. 

 

\- Почему же? - спокойно спросил чисс.

 

\- Потому что это… - Илай запнулся. На самом деле он не мог найти ни одной объективной причины для бегства. Он не мог использовать отговорку, что такому как он не место в приличном обществе - так глубоко на нижних уровнях понятий приличия вовсе не существовало. Не мог сказать, что здесь никто не рад будет человеку из имперского флота - в окружающей темноте и рассеянном в туманной дымке свете разглядеть даже расовую принадлежность было почти невозможно. Он не нарушал никаких законов и правил, но почему-то продолжал чувствовать себя неправильно даже теперь, потерявшись вдали от дома в компании странного инородца, лишённый какой-либо иной цели, кроме как следовать за ним. - Это слишком красиво, чтобы я мог иметь к этому отношение.

 

\- Что же ранило вас так глубоко, что вы стыдитесь своего интереса к искусству?

 

\- Вы же знаете, Траун. Мне интересны только цифры. Цифры и искусство, что бы там ни говорили философы…

 

\- Эти музыканты - дроиды, - Траун наклонился и приобнял его за плечи, вынуждая взглянуть на сцену. Только теперь, не будучи завороженным красотой момента, Илай разглядел тусклый металлический блеск на конечностях игравших. - Все трое. У них в голове лишь нули и единицы, однако их музыка от этого не стала менее прекрасной.

 

Илай поверженно потупил взгляд. Последний аргумент, выданный его растерявшимся рассудком, тоже оказался разбит.

 

\- У этого дроида… очень живой голос, - отстранённо констатировал он.

 

\- Как вы думаете, о чем он пел?

 

\- Не знаю. Но я думал о космосе, бесконечности и… незначительности всех наших тревог и разногласий. О том, что мы каждый день сражаемся и умираем за что-то, а звезды продолжают гореть. Они не мешают друг другу, не спорят, а просто существуют, подчиняясь законам физики. 

 

\- И вы думаете - почему же мы не можем так же остановиться, и жить в мире друг с другом, как звезды? Почему не можем уподобиться чему-то столь простому и прекрасному?

 

\- Как вы узнали? - Илай повернулся к Трауну и разглядел в отсветах голограммы, что он улыбался. 

 

\- Я никогда раньше не видел вас таким счастливым и спокойным, как минуту назад. 

 

Вэнто отвёл глаза. Чисс поймал его в очередную хитрую психологическую ловушку, и не собирался отпускать, не вытащив из искусственно созданной временем и обстоятельствами клетки того, другого Илая, которого он сам давно привык считать несущественным. Несуществующим. Того, которому хотелось вырваться с Лисатры не за должностью офицера снабжения, но за приключениями и бесконечным разнообразием рас и культур, ожидавших его в галактике.

 

\- А вы… о чем думали вы? - спросил он, чтобы разогнать неловкое молчание.

 

\- В целом - о том же самом. Сочетание музыки, изображения и интонаций голоса говорит не хуже слов, и находит единый отклик в тех, кто мыслит схожими категориями.

 

\- Но разве в таком мире было бы место такому воину, как вы?

 

\- Плох тот воин, что одержим лишь блеском оружия и жаром сражений. Великим станет тот, кто готов сразиться с любым злом ради наступления мира, в котором каждый будет свободен и спокоен за свою судьбу.

 

\- Но… что есть зло, если все мы - одинаково крошечные песчинки рядом со звёздами?

 

\- Это хороший вопрос, - ответил Траун уклончиво. Голограммы под потолком сменили цвета и формы на косяки переливающихся рыб, и музыканты начали творить новую мелодию, не менее чарующую, чем предыдущая. - Вы все ещё хотите уйти отсюда?

 

\- Нет, - признался Илай, повернувшись к сцене. Напряжение и стыд незаметно исчезли, и он смог сознательно открыться наполнившему его радостному умиротворению. - Мне нравится это представление, - добавил он тихо. - А ещё то, что вы здесь и говорите со мной. Почти как… - он растерялся, подыскивая подходящее слово.

 

\- Друг? - подсказал Траун.

 

\- Что вы, сэр, я бы не посмел… 

 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы считали меня другом, а не досадной обузой, испортившей вашу карьеру, - в голосе чисса прозвучали непривычные нотки, которые Илай снова не нашёлся как истрактовать. Он дал себе время помолчать и снова отрешиться от неудобных разговоров и дилемм в музыке, разлившейся вокруг него и внутри него бесконечным безмятежным морем.

 

\- Если бы не вы, я бы никогда не увидел и не почувствовал всего этого, - сказал он, когда последняя музыкальная волна схлынула с присутствовавших обратно в первозданную тишину. - Может, карьера не так и важна?

 

\- Я дам вам лучшую должность, когда стану гранд-адмиралом, - напомнил Траун со всей серьезностью о данном ранее обещании. - Вы можете не волноваться о званиях и сосредоточиться на самосовершенствовании, чтобы к наступлению этого момента раскрыть весь ваш потенциал.

 

\- Траун, вы… чертовский чудной, - Илай не удержался от смешка, но в этот раз в нем не было ни горечи, ни досады. - Но мне, кажется, начинает это нравиться. 

 

Голограммы под потолком обратились в высветленные закатным солнцем облака, и игра света вновь вошла в идеальную гармонию с музыкой, унося всех присутствующих на волнах их собственных мыслей туда, где было родное им небо. Траун любовался искусством, а Илай был счастлив, и впервые в жизни мог разделить это счастье с кем-то ещё. 


	6. Art is... a dance that you want to repeat

__

 

 _Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
 _Baby you'll be famous_  
 _Chase you down until you love me_  
  
_Lady Gaga — Paparazzi_

  
  
— Энсин Вэнто, мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказал Траун, едва дверь за спиной адъютанта закрылась. Илай удивлённо приподнял брови — на всех стенах каюты капитана были спроецированы голограммы самых роскошных приемных залов Империи. На большинстве из них люди двигались в сложных групповых танцах. Расходились и сходились пары, собирались целые группы, выстраиваясь разнообразными фигурами от простого круга до целых композиций в виде букв, гербов или цветов.  
  
— О, вы… изучаете искусство танца? — уточнил энсин, задержав взгляд на танцующих в красных одеждах, кружащихся на фестивале цветения куары на Алдераане.  
  
— Да. Это очень увлекательно, — в как всегда сдержанном тоне чисса промелькнуло досадное «но».  
  
— Но вы делаете это не из-за тактической необходимости, и даже не из простого любопытства, — предположил Илай и внимательно посмотрел в его тускло горящие глаза. Траун взглянул на него в ответ, сменил позу и промолчал, мотивируя продолжать. — Кто-то из верховного командования опять позвал вас на праздничный банкет. Кто-то высокого звания и осведомлённый о ваших текущих заданиях, что не даёт возможности избежать этой необходимости.  
  
Капитан чуть кивнул, и в свете голограмм было видно, как его губы сжались в тонкую напряжённую линию.  
  
— Событие, на которое вас пригласили, будет довольно скоро, — Илай продолжил озвучивать свои догадки немного увереннее. — Это будет нечто достаточно масштабное, и тот, кто вас пригласил, очевидно рассчитывает выставить вас на посмешище как… не умеющего вести себя в приличном обществе инородца-выскочку, — Вэнто нахмурился. — Это случайно не мофф Гади?  
  
— Очень хорошо, энсин. Очень хорошо, — повторил Траун чуть более мрачно.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан, — Илай не удержался от улыбки — какими бы ни были обстоятельства, осознание, что он научился понимать загадочного чисса почти без слов, немного грело ему душу. Языковой барьер и сомнительные формулировки остались в прошлом, за ними незаметно и естественно пришёл иной уровень понимания, которого у замкнутого юнца из Дикого Космоса не случалось даже с членами семьи. — Только… причём здесь я?  
  
— Вы научите меня танцевать, — он снова сменил позу и опустил обе ноги на пол, намереваясь подняться.  
  
— О, я боялся, что вы это скажете. Траун, я…  
  
— Выросли на Лисатре и, разумеется, не знаете ни одного танца, — продолжил за него капитан и в пару шагов оказался прямо перед энсином. — Однако вы вполне в состоянии ознакомить меня с набором примитивных движений, которые люди совершают под музыку.  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, — Илай снова посмотрел на кружащиеся пары. — В наших кантинах только джизз играет, а под него хоть на голову вставай.  
  
— На голову? — переспросил Траун с серьёзным видом.  
  
— Это… я пошутил, — Вэнто глупо засмеялся. — Но, честно говоря, там… нет никакой «культуры» танца.  
  
— Если вы не видите в этом культуры, вовсе не значит, что её нет. Я изучал историю искусства танца, и не раз видел, как хаотичные наборы движений со временем приобретали закономерности и соединялись в уникальные последовательности, характерные для определённых регионов и социальных слоёв. — Траун быстро набрал что-то на консоли и улыбнулся. — А лично в вас я вижу образец возможной компиляции простейших свойственных людям танцевальных стилей, которую я смогу запомнить легко и быстро.  
  
В каюте заиграла музыка, являвшая собой слегка устаревший вариант джизза, какой уже почти перестал встречаться даже на самых захолустных планетах. Задорные звуки физза и нескольких видов струнных и клавишных создавали чуть спотыкающийся ритм, совершенно не сочетавшийся ни со спроецированными на стенах балами, ни со строгой атмосферой кабинета. Нелепость картины довершал текст песни, исполняемой на несколько голосов, жизнерадостно восхвалявший некую романтическую одержимость.  
  
— Танцуйте, энсин Вэнто.  
  
Илай тягостно вздохнул, понимая, что чисс как всегда совершенно серьёзен и не примет отговорок. Постаравшись абстрагироваться от несочетаемости разных элементов происходящего между собой он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на музыке, достаточно громкой, чтобы затопить его сознание. Те несколько раз, что он бывал в кантине с соучениками, он лишь однажды зашёл за пределы неловкого переминания с ноги на ногу, и то случилось только благодаря некоторому количеству алкоголя в крови. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как сперва его плечи, а затем и руки начали двигаться в ритме нелепой песни. Спустя секунды он начал пританцовывать ногами, почти не отрывая ступней от пола.  
  
— Вам нужно перестать меня стесняться, — голос капитана вернул его в реальность из воображаемой кантины, и Илай застыл на месте. Траун недовольно прищурился. Нервно вдохнув сквозь зубы, Вэнто продолжил уже с открытыми глазами, и порадовался тому, что в полумраке кабинета нельзя было увидеть, как он покраснел под пристальным изучающим взглядом остававшегося неподвижным командира.  
  
Скоро он немного расслабился и его движения стали свободнее. Одна нелепая песня сменилась на другую, но приказа остановиться так и не прозвучало. Вместо этого взгляд Трауна периодически начинал блуждать по изображениям на стенах, снова и снова возвращась к продолжавшему смущённо танцевать энсину.  
  
— Хм-м, теперь я вижу, — протянул чисс и, повторяя движения Илая, начал ритмично пританцовывать плечами и ладонями. Вэнто с удивлением отметил, что Трауну удавалось делать это так непринуждённо, что копируемые им неловкие движения начинали выглядеть как часть продуманной танцевальной фигуры. Умышленно сдержанная поза постепенно раскрывалась, и скоро капитан двигался в разы активнее своего смущённого «учителя». Однако, вопреки вялой надежде Илая, на этом он не остановился.  
  
Крутанувшись на каблуках, он оказался перед энсином так близко, что тот невольно шагнул назад. Но тут же оказался притянут обратно — рука Трауна твёрдо легла ему на талию.  
  
— Капитан, что вы делаете? — воскликнул Илай, резко вдохнув от неожиданности. Ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы видеть лицо возвышавшегося над ним чисса, глаза которого, казалось, светились ярче обычного.  
  
— Анализирую. Компилирую. Совершенствую, — Траун улыбнулся и поймал его руку, вынуждая теперь полностью подстраиваться под его движения. — Танец, который танцуют двое, соблюдая единство стиля, превращается из случайной последовательности движений в совместную импровизацию. Уверенно выполненные простые движения, дополненные несколькими более сложными — на деле упрощёнными фигурами из других танцев — создадут ощущение, что повторить их легко. Многие начнут повторять, а значит — это не будет посмешищем, — он отпустил его талию и сделал шаг назад. Илай почти бессознательно повторил за ним, затем они снова сблизились. Илай с трудом верил в возможность успеха подобного плана, но не пытался возражать — слишком часто Траун оказывался прав. — Осталось лишь позаботиться о том, чтобы в музыкальную программу вечера были загружены несколько подобных композиций.  
  
— Вы собираетесь вот так танцевать с юными особами королевских кровей? — робко спросил он, когда чисс вынудил его крутануться и буквально оказаться в его руках целиком. Это объятие было столь тесным и неожиданным, что Илай вдохнул немного громче, чем рассчитывал.  
  
— Но ведь со мной будете вы, энсин Вэнто, — заметил Траун почти укоризненно и тут же сгладил свои слова ещё более широкой улыбкой, закручивая его в очередной только что скомпилированной фигуре. — Любой другой партнёр окажется неспособен так хорошо предугадать мои движения, и операция будет провалена.  
  
— Так значит… на этом репетицию можно заканчивать? — уточнил Илай, противореча собственным мыслям о том, что происходящее, кажется, начало ему нравиться. Ещё одна песня закончилась, и между танцующими наступила тишина.  
  
— А вы хотите закончить? — ответил Траун вопросом на вопрос, продолжая держать его ладони в своих. Илай замер, нервно моргая, пытаясь найти в себе логичный аргументированный ответ, но даже в тишине его мысли продолжала наполнять музыка, в такт которой по странной инерции продолжали чуть подёргиваться его плечи. Он не заметил, как заиграли клавиши, знаменуя начало следующей композиции. Губы чисса улыбнулись непривычно искренне. — Я так и подумал.


	7. Art is... a picture that tells the story

__

 

 _From the moment I first saw you_  
 _All the darkness turned to light_  
 _An impressionistic painting_  
 _Tiny particles of light_  
 _It seems to me that's what you're like_  
 _The «look but please don't touch me» type_  
 _And honestly it can't be fun_  
 _To always be the chosen one_  
  
_Madonna — Masterpiece_

  
  
— Художник, который создаёт абстракцию, наиболее уязвим, — Траун заговорил, как только заметил подошедшего Вэнто боковым зрением. Капитан стоял, не сводя взгляда с группы уличных художников, не обращавших никакого внимания на сновавших по городу штурмовиков и имперских офицеров. Островок, на котором собрались желающие попробовать себя в живописи, отгородившись от мира холстами, казалось, существовал в другом измерении, и никакая напасть не посмела бы ступить на его территорию. Однако Траун привёл патруль именно сюда, в самый центр нубианского карнавала. — Он не ограничивает себя изображением каких-то объектов или форм, которые видит перед собой. Все образы и цвета он вынимает из себя. Выставляет себя голым, беззащитным перед тем, кто умеет смотреть.  
  
— Вы думаете, наш пират скрылся среди них? — Вэнто проследил за взглядом чисса и посмотрел на одну из картин, являвшую собой набор из ярких мазков. Он точно не относил себя к тем, кто умел расшифровывать подобную живопись. До встречи с Трауном он и вовсе не признавал это искусством, но под его влиянием постепенно изменил своё отношение.  
  
— Я не исключаю такой возможности. Подобный ход соответствует моему представлению о его интеллекте. Почему бы не совместить погоню с наблюдением за тем, как другие творят искусство, — Траун медленно прошёл внутрь островка, продолжая смотреть на всю ту же картину. Вэнто последовал за ним, стараясь не задевать художников, порой слишком активно размахивавших конечностями в творческом запале. — Скажите, энсин, что вы видите здесь?  
  
— Суету, — предположил Илай, глядя на цветные пятна, которые рука художника, казалось, совершенно хаотично вымазывала по кругу, симулируя активную деятельность. Ему даже показалось, что он ускорился, когда они встали за его спиной. — Такую… дёрганую, бессмысленную суету.  
  
— Что вы видите за этой суетой?  
  
— Ничего, — виновато признался энсин.  
  
— Именно, — Траун медленно снял с пояса бластер и приставил к шее художника. Тот выпустил кисть и медленно поднял руки вверх. Только теперь Илай сопоставил, что по всем внешним параметрам этот тип подходил под описание того, кого они искали. — Потому что он сел сюда буквально несколько минут назад, и сделал несколько крупных ярких мазков, чтобы сделать вид, что давно сидит здесь и рисует. Он надеялся сбежать, но я привёл патруль, и ему пришлось мотать хаотичные круги по холсту, выдавая собственную панику по поводу безвыходности своего положения.  
  
— Удивительно, что даже этот случайный набор пятен рассказывает вам историю, — Вэнто хмыкнул, в который раз удивляясь тому, как артистично Траун выполнял свои обязанности.  
  
— В искусстве все случайности неслучайны, энсин, — уголки губ чисса удовлетворённо приподнялись. Несколько штурмовиков из бывшего ближе всех патруля подошли и заковали пойманного пирата в наручники. — Проследите, чтобы эту импровизацию проверили на возможные угрозы и доставили ко мне.  
  
***  
  
После того, как реквизированный у пойманного пирата рисунок прошёл все процедуры дополнительного сканирования и был признан безопасным, Илай мог отнести его в каюту Трауна со спокойной душой. Набор пятен в отрыве от контекста его создания продолжал выглядеть для него бессмысленным, но он не имел настроения спорить с капитаном и пытаться получить от него объяснение более полное, чем-то, что уже было дано.  
  
Дверь открылась перед ним почти бесшумно. Илай сделал шаг внутрь и удивлённо замер. В каюте было темно: ни одна лампа не горела, а на стенах не было привычного мнообразия голограмм. Единственным источником света была сотканая из сияющих точек неяркая голографическая картина, закрывавшая собой целую стену. Траун стоял спиной к нему, перекрывая картину тёмным силуэтом, и осторожно водил по ней рукой, и под его прикосновениями изображение неуловимо менялось. Некоторые точки тускнели, некоторые становились ярче, и чем дольше Илай смотрел на голографическое полотно, тем больше его световой хаос обретал очертания.  
  
Залюбовавшись на то, с каким выверенным изяществом чисс распределял точки и цвета, Вэнто позабыл, зачем вообще сюда пришёл. Траун увлечённо рисовал, не замечая, что его уединение было нарушено. Это выглядело совсем непохоже на то, как это делали вдохновленные минутным порывом гости карнавала, имитировавшие на своих полотнах его яркие пятна. Создаваемый им образ не был чётким, но, всматриваясь и анализируя его, Илай почти физически почувствовал холод, спрятавшийся в контрасте льдисто-голубого и иссиня-чёрного, услышал завывания ветра в почти незаметных дугах и завихрениях, пересекающих тёмные участки, и тихий перезвон перекатывающихся льдинок.  
  
Ему захотелось увидеть картину полностью, и он постарался как можно тише сделать шаг в сторону. Но, увлекшись картиной Трауна, он совершенно забыл о той, что была у него в руках. В тот момент, когда Илай наклонился, чтобы разглядеть центр изображения, скрывавшийся за спиной капитана, рама предательски выскользнула из его пальцев. Он не знал что было громче — грохот падения или его собственный возглас досады.  
  
Траун резко обернулся. На фоне его тёмного силуэта удивлённо распахнутые светящиеся глаза выглядели зловеще.  
  
— Простите, сэр, я такой неуклюжий, — Вэнто поскорее подобрал свою ношу и вытянулся перед капитаном.  
  
— Не переживайте, рама довольно крепкая, — сказал Траун с обычной невозмутимостью. — Компьютер, свет на сорок единиц.  
  
Освещение, наполнившее каюту, заставило картину из ярких точек немного потускнеть, но Илай всё равно не удержался от того, чтобы снова взглянуть на неё. Не такое яркое, как в темноте, изображение приобрело новый эффект, и ему хотелось его рассмотреть.  
  
— Энсин Вэнто? — позвал его Траун, почему-то не торопившийся забирать у него из рук сегодняшний трофей. — Илай? — спросил он медленнее и тише, и в его обычно холодном голосе послышались нотки тщательно скрываемого волнения.  
  
— Да, сэр? — по инерции произнёс Вэнто, всё ещё не в силах оторвать взгляд от картины. Ладонь чисса легла ему на лицо и силой вынудила снова повернуться к нему.  
  
— Зач’хем вы так внимательно смотрите на эту посред’ственность? — Траун проговаривал каждое слово медленно, и впервые за последние полтора года в ней проявился прежний акцент. Илай несколько раз растерянно сомкнул и разомкнул губы, но решил даже не пытаться лгать ему в глаза. Прежде он никогда не видел, чтобы этот поклонник искусства во всех его проявлениях говорил о чём-то с таким отвращением.  
  
— Это… гораздо красивее и интереснее, чем всё, что мы видели на карнавале!  
  
— Глупос’ти. У тебя прос’то нет вкуса, — Траун резко забрал картину из рук энсина и нажал несколько кнопок на голоконсоли. Изображение моргнуло и исчезло, и на его месте появилась тусклая красная надпись «Удалено».  
  
— Но ведь это… — почти закричал Илай, но тут же сжал зубы, поймав тяжёлый потухший взгляд капитана, ясно дававший понять, что он не желает вести дискуссию. Тяжело вздохнув, энсин опустил голову, скрыв глаза за козырьком. — Извините, сэр. Я… спокойной ночи, сэр.  
  
***  
  
Оказавшись в своей каюте, Илай однако и думать не хотел о том, чтобы спать. Картина из тысяч светящихся точек, на его глазах канувшая в небытие, продолжала стоять у него перед глазами, и не исчезла даже после того, как он разделся и сходил в освежитель.  
  
Он подошёл к голотерминалу и запросил логи всех удалённых файлов, сохранявшихся в кэше главного компьютера до прибытия на центральную ремонтную базу, где их проверяли и удаляли окончательно люди со спецдопусками и дроиды. Он знал, что подобная мера используется на грузовых кораблях, чтобы избежать подделки манифестов и тайных сделок, и не ошибся, предположив, что это актуально и для военных судов. Перед ним возник список, конец которого терялся далеко за бегунком — количество файлов обозначалось пятизначным числом. Илай присвистнул, но ожидаемые сложности лишь подогревали его.  
  
— Отсеять всё, кроме статичных голографических изображений, — список сократился до двух с небольшим тысяч. — Показать те, что были удалены сегодня.  
  
Вэнто улыбнулся — теперь перед ним было всего шестьдесят названий. Большинство из них назывались словом «нубиан» с порядковой цифрой в конце и наверняка являлись снимками с карнавала, которые Траун изучал перед высадкой. Ещё две голографии, как было ясно из названий, были изображениями новых моделей бластеров. Нужный файл скрывался под ничего не выражающим именем «ниезахо наан». Таких словоформ Илай не встречал даже в сай-бисти.  
  
— Открыть файл «ниезахо наан», — сказал Илай с торжествующей улыбкой. Картина из светящихся точек вновь возникла перед ним, и теперь он мог разглядывать каждую её деталь хоть всю ночь. Его щёки горели от переполнившей его радости и одновременно стыда, как бывало с ним в детстве, когда он втайне вытаскивал из отцовской рабочей куртки десяток кредитов, чтобы купить сладостей. Однако, сфокусировавшись на скрытой прежде центральной части рисунка, он вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. Он больше не видел комбинаций светящихся точек. Он видел Трауна, спрятавшегося за непроницаемой стеной уверенности в своих целях, словах и поступках — одинокого и отчаянного, как метеор, сгорающий в толщах атмосферы, непонятого, изгнанного и мучительно тоскующего по тёмному и холодному, но безгранично любимому дому.  
  
Неожиданно для себя Илай сморгнул несколько слезинок.  
  
— Сохранить файл на мой терминал и закрыть, — приказал он, и его каюта снова погрузилась в темноту. Около минуты он продолжал смотреть на пустую стену, слушая звук собственного дыхания. Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что видел нечто недозволенное. Однако любопытство всё же взяло верх. — Найти среди удалённых файлов все, содержащие в себе слова «ниезахо» и «наан».  
  
Слово «наан» не встречалось больше нигде. Однако файлов, содержащих «ниезахо» оказалось более двадцати. Теперь Илай почувствовал себя не провинившимся ребёнком, а настоящим музейным вором.  
  
— Сохранить и воспроизвести все файлы.  
  
Каюту энсина заполнили светящиеся краски. Созданные руками одного художника, все картины были неуловимо похожи, но притом каждая звучала и ощущалась по-своему. Эмоции, которых Илай не замечал у Трауна даже мельком, здесь полыхали и переливались. Бессильная злоба, уныние и усталость, непонимание, напряжение и угнетающая неопределённость волоклись за ним тяжёлым грузом, пока уверенность и упрямство пробивали дорогу даже в кажущейся беспросветной темноте. Каждый рисунок с той или иной стороны рассказывал о борьбе, внешней и внутренней, которая не прекращалась для него никогда.  
  
Однако одна из картин сильно отличалась от прочих. В ней совсем не было форм — лишь пятно мягкого жёлтого на серо-голубом, похожее на солнечный свет, согревающий камни. И пусть в краях её ощущалось всё то же напряжение, от центра веяло спокойствием, обещавшим короткую передышку на фоне мрачных будней.  
  
— Ниезахо вим ксоп, — голос Трауна, незаметно вошедшего и подошедшего из-за спины, озвучил название файла. Илай резко вдохнул и повернулся к нему, но пока решил ничего не предпринимать. Чисс с долгим тяжёлым вздохом опустился на кровать рядом с ним, расфокусированно глядя на собственные картины, покрывавшие стены. Его лицо было необычно растерянным, и сам он казался непривычно уязвимым.  
  
— Что означает «ниезахо»?  
  
— Нелепый. Глупый. Бессмыс’ленный, — помимо вернувшегося акцента в его словах перепутались все ударения. — Простите меня, энсин Вэнто. Я был неоправ’данно груб с вами.  
  
— Я всё понимаю, капитан, — сказал Илай как можно спокойнее и поёжился от двусмысленности этой фразы — теперь, когда он увидел эти картины, он понимал куда больше, чем ему обычно предлагалось. — Это вы простите меня за излишнее любопытство.  
  
— Ваш интерес оправдан, — в голос чисса вернулась уверенность, но лишь частично. — К сожалению, эмоции не позволили мне сразу воспринять его объективно. На Ксилле каждый второй умеет красиво размазывать люминисцентные краски — эта традиция появилась в древние времена, когда мы ориентировались по светящимся указателям в пещерах. А то, что делаю я, это даже не образчик традиции, а синтетическая имитация. В этих рисунках действительно нет ничего особенного.  
  
— Неправда, Траун. В них есть вы, — Илай улыбнулся и накрыл ладонь чисса своей, встретившись с ним взглядом. — И не волнуйтесь, я никому вас не выдам.


	8. Art is... a god that people create

__

 

_In the land of gods and monsters,_  
I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard.  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,  
Life imitates art  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'.  
  
Lana del Rey — of gods and monsters

  
  
Предстоящее задание выглядело довольно лёгким. Нужно было спуститься на планету и без лишнего шума забрать людей, оборудование и шаттл, оказавшийся неисправным по вине разбушевавшихся аборигенов. У исследовательской группы не было при себе оружия, из-за чего и возникло изначальное затруднение. Илай не понимал, зачем для освобождения учёных пригнали целый крейсер, в то время как Траун предвкушал ещё одно занимательное приключение.  
  
— Планета Пэлис населена людьми, такими же как вы, — пояснил он, не выпуская из рук инфопада с данными о культуре, с которой им предстояло взаимодействовать. — Очень древняя колония, тысячи лет находившаяся в изоляции. Они утратили почти все технологии ещё во времена Бесконечной Империи, и так и не смогли вновь выйти в космос дальше соседних планет своей системы.  
  
— За тысячи лет? — Илай неверяще приоткрыл рот. — Как такое возможно? Ведь люди… — он запнулся, поняв, что чуть не выдал одну из пропагандистских речей о расовом превосходстве, гуляющих в голонете.  
  
— Всего лишь один из тысяч видов разумных гуманоидов, населяющих галактику. Ошибочно считающий себя совершенным, но подверженный изменениям под влиянием среды пожалуй намного больше, чем его эволюционные ответвления, — последние слова Траун произнёс почти с гордостью и передал ему пад, приглашая присоединиться к изучению пэлисанской культуры.  
  
На экране был текст исследования, написанного учёными, изучавшими Пэлис тысячу лет назад. Исторические сводки перемежались цитатами из литературных произведений, так или иначе отражавших действительность, и мнения учёных не всегда звучали нейтрально. Одни откровенно высказывались против некоторых лидеров, возглавлявших крупные коалиции расположенных на планете государств, другие яростно критиковали многочисленные террористические группировки местных борцов за свободу. Одна цитата, разительно отличавшаяся от прочих, привлекла его внимание:  
  
— «…Наш дом — лишь крохотная песчинка в пустыне бесконечного космоса. Наши растущие разногласия — плод деградации умов, позабывших о том, как когда-то мы все вместе на равных отстроили наш мир из руин. Мы ищем всё более изощрённые способы подставить друг друга и урвать побольше власти и ресурсов вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды, с которых когда-то пришли наши предки. Я уверен, мы не одни. И мне стыдно за мой народ перед теми, кто на нас смотрит.»  
  
Илай посмотрел на дату и удивился ещё больше. Приведённая цитата была взята из книги местного фантаста-мечтателя Рена Мейго, жившего за две тысячи лет до того, как было проведено исследование, но вписывалась в контекст как совершенно актуальная. Историческая сводка сообщала, что после написания той книги Пэлис пережила войну планетарного масштаба, и почти всё население планеты вымерло. Со временем они восстановились до уровня примитивных досветовых технологий и даже долетели до одного из спутников, где смогли восстановить древнюю базу. Илай нахмурился — в актуальных сводках население Пэлис описывалось как отсталое, переживавшее аграрно-феодальный период.  
  
— Чувствуете закономерность, энсин? — спросил Траун, чуть улыбнувшись.  
  
— Сколько всего катаклизмов случилось на Пэлис?  
  
— По данным исследователей эта колония оказывалась на грани вымирания пять раз за последние двенадцать тысяч лет. Первый раз планету подвергли тяжёлой бомбардировке раката. Однако все последующие катастрофы были исключительно их виной.  
  
— Поразительно. Они повторяли из раза в раз одну и ту же историю. У них не было доступа к информации предыдущего периода?  
  
— Был, — чисс приподнял брови и усмехнулся. — Но им было удобнее забывать и отрицать ошибки прошлого. Литература Пэлис описывает десятки вариантов апокалипсиса и уговаривает людей прекратить фракционные распри. Такие писатели как Рен Мейго не были редкостью, но к ним никто не прислушивался, и жизнь пэлисан продолжает пародировать их искусство с жестокой иронией.  
  
— И это значит, что они наверняка никогда не видели пришельцев с других планет, тем более отличающихся от людей.  
  
— Не совсем, — Траун забрал у него пад и несколько раз провёл пальцами по экрану. — Их деградировавшее восприятие просто не позволяет им осознать возможность существования других разумных видов во вселенной. Они зациклились на себе и своём маленьком мире, обзавелись легендами и… — он снова передал Илаю пад, — богами.  
  
Теперь на экране была фреска. Фон изображения был тёмным, в центре стояла высокая фигура, в одной руке держащая меч, в другой — языки пламени, щедро выделенные позолотой. Одежды божества были ослепительно-белыми, кожа голубой, а на месте глаз идола расположилась пара кроваво-красных кристаллов. Илай не удержался от изумлённого смешка и пролистал остальные изображения. Техника и стиль разнились от эпохе к эпохе, образ обрастал деталями и видоизменялся, менялась форма одежд, выражение лица, длинна волос, добавлялись рога или крылья, но главные атрибуты всегда оставались при нём.  
  
— Они называют его Искелан, реже встречается имя Кела’нур. Звёздный вестник, принесший огонь и остановивший войну между людьми, — сказал Траун с нескрываемым ехидством. — На самом деле его звали Хесс’кела’нуруодо. Его корабль оказался подбит во время масштабного конфликта, но ему удалось спасти экипаж и долететь до ближайшей пригодной для жизни планеты, установить маяк и дождаться, пока Доминация пришлёт за ним шаттл. Никакие протоколы о первом контакте его не ограничивали, потому он и его солдаты несколько лет наслаждались абсолютной властью над отсталыми аборигенами. Удивительно, но память о «жестоком боге», наведшем порядок в их умах, пережила тысячелетия гораздо лучше, чем любые достижения науки.  
  
— Так вот почему вы так легко согласились на это нелепое задание, — Илай откровенно засмеялся. Унылая миссия по вызволению учёных из трудного положения теперь обещала превратиться в увлекательный спектакль, который он не хотел пропустить.  
  
***  
  
Траун приказал приземлить шаттл прямо на главной площади столицы самого крупного из местных государств. В тот момент там как раз собралось много людей — они решили учинить публичную расправу над одним из имперских учёных, и учитывая их менталитет о его возможной провинности можно было построить тысячи догадок. Капитан рассудил, что именно этот момент был идеален для их появления, и для пущего эффекта набросил на плечи длинный отрез белой ткани на манер шарфа. Многие возражали против его плана, но он каждому сообщил, что берёт на себя всю ответственность за возможное негативное влияние на естественную деградацию колонии.  
  
Когда трап опустился, и капитан с адъютантом и несколько солдат сошли на Пэлис, собравшиеся на площади горожане встретили их ожидаемым поражённым молчанием. Траун сделал знак остальным стоять позади, а сам сделал шаг вперёд, сжимая в руке бластер. Порыв ветра эффектно приподнял ткань его широкого шарфа и по толпе пэлисан пробежал взволнованный шёпот.  
  
— Искелан! — прокричал старик, одетый чуть лучше остальных аборигенов. Очевидно — жрец. Подойдя ближе, он взглянул в лицо Трауна и опустился на колени, воздев к нему руки. Остальные пэлисане тут же пали ниц.  
  
— Искелан! — повторили они нестройным хором. Траун продолжал молчать, сурово глядя на них сверху вниз, но Илай заметил, что его плотно сжатые губы едва уловимо улыбались.  
  
— Кимси бей, — жрец подполз ближе, демонстративно пачкая и без того грязные одеяния в песке. — Ва… — он дотянулся и взял в ладонь край белого шарфа капитана, — вакосетан ч’ат мон нен! (*Огненный бог, ты пришёл судить нас!) — свободной рукой старик указал на помост, на котором осуждённый сидел связанным перед приспособлением для жестокой продолжительной казни. Траун медленно повернулся к недоумевающему напуганному учёному, затем снова к жрецу, выдерживая драматическую паузу. Затем прицелился и выстрелил в запястье старика, отстрелив ладонь, посмевшую «коснуться божества». Пэлисанин закричал от боли, и Илай невольно отвернулся от зрелища обуглившейся плоти.  
  
— Чх’а вакосен Митт’рау’нуруодо! — заговорил Траун громко и чётко, глядя поверх толпы. — Ва к’ир чх’а вутар! (*Я — Митт’рау’нуруодо! Вы вызвали мой гнев!) — ещё один бластерный выстрел попал в пыточную установку. Объятая огнём, она упала с удерживавших её креплений и рухнула на группу зрителей, теснившуюся у помоста. На площади началась паника. Кто-то пытался убежать, кто-то начал биться лбами о землю, веруя, что это умилостивит разгневанного бога.  
  
— Энбота, энбота! Кимси бей, витику’аси! (*Пощади! Пощади! Огненный бог, прояви милосердие!) — сквозь слёзы жалобно верещал жрец, продолжавший корчиться от боли.  
  
— Витиукаси! — испугано повторили за ним несколько голосов, искажая звучание слова чем дальше, тем больше.  
  
— Тенасен эта ч’паэ! (*Отпустите его!) — сказал Траун, продолжая указывать на осуждённого. Затем повернулся к Илаю, жестом приглашая идти в сторону помоста, где пара солдат принялась спешно развязывать учёного и несколько его коллег, стоявших внизу у края в ожидании приговора. Люди, мимо которых они проходили, в ужасе отшатывались на несколько метров, опасаясь, что их постигнет та же участь, что и жреца, за то, что бог счёл их недостойными. — Думаю, теперь нам ничто не помешает освободить подданных Империи, — продолжил он уже на стандарте, и Илай облегчённо выдохнул, понадеявшись, что им больше не придётся ни в кого стрелять.  
  
— Это так гениально и безумно, что я даже не могу злиться на ваше самоуправство! — воскликнул седой учёный, спрыгнувший с помоста им навстречу. Его голос чуть дрожал от пережитого стресса, но в глазах горел интерес. — Потрясающий грим, капитан! — нервно смеясь, он ущипнул чисса за щёку, и в лице последнего прочиталась досада на то, что он не мог сделать с ним то же, что и со жрецом. — А эти глаза… я впечатлён! Вы войдёте в мифологию пэлисан как новый… постойте, так вы… действительно синий! Вот это да! Не знал, что во флоте…  
  
— Где шаттл? — мрачно спросил Траун, убирая его руку от себя дулом бластера, и учёный нервно отстранился и замолчал.  
  
— Они его разобрали и попытались расплавить, сэр, — сообщила молодая женщина, подошедшая с остальными освобождёнными исследователями. — Разумеется, им не удалось изготовить из него оружие, но восстановлению он не подлежит. Ящики с оборудованием и образцами остались в лесу к северу от города.  
  
— Почему они решили казнить вас?  
  
— Мы попытались вмешаться в естественный ход истории и предотвратить войну между кейси и бекава. Бекава не оценили нашу миротворческую пропаганду и объявили еретиками, ведь Искелан учил идти к своей цели до последнего вздоха. Кстати, откуда вы знаете этот язык? Здесь на нём умеют говорить только жрецы.  
  
— Жаль, что хорошие идеи всегда так дурно ложатся в глупые головы, — тихо сказал Траун, проигнорировав её вопрос. — Возьмите отряд и отведите к контейнерам. Если кто-то из местных попытается препятствовать — разрешаю стрелять. — Траун потёр щёку, чуть полиловевшую после неделикатного прикосновения, и оглядел окружавшие площадь здания. Одно из них значительно возвышалось над всеми, будучи сделанным из белого камня и возвышаясь где-то втрое. Над высокой входной аркой главный барельеф изображал ещё одну вариацию облика Хесс’кела’нуруодо, приглашающего причаститься к приписанным ему истинам. Траун сложил руки за спину и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
  
— Интересно, что будет дальше? — спросил Илай, подняв взгляд на алые кристаллы глаз статуи, сверкающие на солнце множеством граней. Происходящее явно шло вразрез с привычным представлением о контакте с примитивными докосмическими цивилизациями, но придраться при этом было не к чему.  
  
— Может быть — священная война. Может быть — священное перемирие, — ответил чисс и вошёл в храм, настолько же монументальный и строгий внутри, как и снаружи. — Разум людей столь мобилен и хаотичен, что всё зависит от того, какая трактовка придёт на ум их будущему лидеру. Наверняка верно лишь одно — теперь они напишут множество новых историй, — он подошёл к алтарному возвышению, посреди которого на каменном столе лежала внушительная книга, обложка которой была отлита из желтовато-белого металла, украшенного всё теми же красными камнями. — О новом боге, — Траун взглянул на адъютанта и улыбнулся чуть шире. — И о людях, которых он счёл достойными быть подле него как равные, — приподняв книгу, он взвесил её в руках и устроил поудобнее, намереваясь уйти отсюда с ней. — И, если повезёт, мы проживём достаточно долго, чтобы однажды их прочитать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор сменил свой ник после написания этой главы, потому что очень уж ему понравилось, как это звучит.


	9. Art is... a lie that they want to believe

__

 

_Perfect by nature_  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Evanescence — Everybody’s fool

  
  
«Громовое жало» стоял пристыкованным к орбитальной заправочной станции, и с его мостика открывался живописный вид на красно-оранжевый газовый гигант. Большая часть экипажа, включая коммандера Чино, ушла в увольнительную, оставив дежурить минимальный состав во главе с капитаном Трауном. Так как ничего не происходило и не обещало произойти в ближайшие часы, большая часть офицеров занимали себя дополнительной диагностикой систем корабля, а когда проверять стало нечего некоторые сгруппировались вокруг одного из голоэкранов и слушали новостные сводки. Капитан не возражал — он считал себя способным уследить за мостиком и в одиночку.  
  
— Терпение, энсин Вэнто. Ещё три часа, и мы с вами тоже сойдём отдохнуть, — ответил Траун на невысказанный вопрос, который выразительно читался в каждом зевке адъютанта. Он не выдержал и тоже зевнул в кулак, продолжая смотреть на смешение крупных облаков под ними.  
  
— О какой культуре вы расскажете мне сегодня? — скучающе спросил Илай, мыслями уже переместившийся в его каюту и предвкушающий демонстрацию слайдов и новые загадки.  
  
— Точечные тактики мандалорцев звучат достаточно увлекательно?  
  
— Ещё бы.  
  
— Разберём бой при Малакоре-5. Армия джедаев понесла там немалые потери, несмотря на поддержку этой своей Силы.  
  
— Вы не любите джедаев?  
  
— Я не люблю, когда безупречная тактика разбивается обо что-то сверхъестественное. Это обесценивает интеллект полководца. Ставит тех, кто не способен почувствовать Силу, в положение людей второго сорта. Однако, для меня это звучит как вызов — найти способ противостоять им, оставаясь тем, кто я есть. И я надеюсь, что мандалорцы дадут мне подсказку.  
  
— Не удивлюсь если во флоте кто-то считает вас недобитым джедаем, — Илай сдержанно улыбнулся. Траун на его слова лишь приподнял бровь и зевнул ещё раз.  
  
— Эй там! — незнакомый мужской голос с визгливыми нотками взрезал ленивое молчание, царившее на мостике. — Почему офицеры не на боевых постах? А ну быстро, изобразите бурную деятельность!  
  
— Что за черт? — Вэнто повернул голову и увидел источник шума — человека в штатском в сопровождении протокольного дроида, везущего репульсорную тележку с оборудованием для голосъемки.  
  
— Ах да, — с легкой досадой в голосе пояснил Траун, не поворачиваясь. — Коммандер разрешил этому журналисту отснять материал на нашем мостике, потому что здесь самый красивый вид. Он работает на Сенат, поэтому нам не стоит реагировать на него. Пусть сделает все что нужно и побыстрее, — сказал он чуть громче, обращаясь к остальным присутствующим.  
  
— У меня уже есть разрешение от командования! Ваше мнение меня вовсе не волнует! — журналист активно размахивал руками, наслаждаясь иллюзорной властью над офицерами, и так прекрасно знавшими свои обязанности. Илай почувствовал почти непреодолимое желание избить его и выдворить с корабля, столь вызывающим и неприятным было его поведение с самой первой секунды.  
  
— Энсин Вэнто, пойдёмте к тактическому дисплею. Это не должно продлиться долго, — пригласил Траун, тронув адъютанта за плечо, и звук его голоса прогнал нараставшую волну недовольства. Илай тяжело вздохнул и прошёл к ближайшему экрану, на котором в режиме ожидания плавали радужные медузы. Сделав вид, что очень увлечён отсутствующими показателями, он наклонился к нему. Траун встал за его спиной совсем близко и оперся рукой на край дисплея, отгородив их обоих от нарушителя спокойствия.  
  
— Да-да, работаем, работаем! Имперский флот не прохлаждается! — продолжал верещать журналист. — ТС-40, сними общую панораму и переходи на средние планы.  
  
— Что за придурок… — шепнул кто-то из присутствовавших.  
  
— Так, а это что? — следующий окрик прозвучал совсем близко и Илай поморщился от желания закрыть уши. Рука Трауна, находившаяся в поле его зрения, заметно напряглась. Спустя секунду ее грубо дернули в сторону. — Синемордый, пошёл вон из кадра!  
  
Илай почувствовал, как кровь отлила от его лица. Резко повернувшись, он взглянул на чисса, плотно сжатые губы которого дрожали от ярости, которой он не имел право дать выход. Ладонь, все ещё лежавшая на плече адъютанта, сжалась, напоминая сохранять самообладание.  
  
— Так он ещё и капитан! — продолжал журналист, словно специально провоцируя всеобщую агрессию. — Что за бардак творится на этом крейсере! Коммандер Чино видно выжил из ума, раз держит при себе таких уродов! А, черт с тобой, смонтирую как-нибудь, — он брезгливо отстранился и демонстративно вытер руку о край костюма. — Давай, обратно разворачивайся, страшилище. ТС-40, сделай крупный план вот отсюда!  
  
Траун принял прежнюю позу, однако теперь она выглядела неестественной и принужденной. Ладонь, упершаяся в дисплей, сжалась в кулак так сильно, что посинела ещё больше от выступивших вен. Крики журналиста слились в восприятии Илая в бесконечный нечленораздельный звон, звучавший отвратительнее, чем боевая сирена, и следующие несколько долгих минут единственным, что удерживало энсина от попытки изгнать это ситхово отродье с мостика было тяжёлое дыхание капитана в его волосах.  
  
***  
  
Вэнто был растерян, когда не обнаружил капитана, заявившись на мостик как обычно к утренней смене. Коммандер Чино заметил его взгляд, напряжённо блуждавший по лицам остальных офицеров, и тут же подошёл и отвёл в сторону.  
  
— Что… что случилось? — удивленный таким развитием событий Илай начал осматривать мостик ещё внимательнее, но все было как обычно. «Громовое жало» летел через гиперпространство, сенсоры изредка фиксировали незначительные флуктуации, офицеры изучали предстоящий маршрут. Ничего необычного — только чисса на мостике не было, и он не информировал его о том, что собирался куда-то отлучиться.  
  
— Траун попросил день отгула. Он редко о чем-то просит, поэтому я не стал возражать. К тому же, у него… была причина, — лицо пожилого коммандера выглядело мрачным и немного виноватым.  
  
— Которую вы собираетесь сообщить мне в приватном разговоре? — энсин ощутил на себе несколько взглядов и заметил, что офицеры за его спиной о чем-то перешептываются. Ему стало не по себе от ощущения, что всем вокруг известно нечто, что он досадным образом упустил.  
  
— Помните того несносного журналиста со станции Ротанев-2? — морщина меж бровей коммандера углубились ещё сильнее.  
  
— О, такое не забыть, — Илай передернулся. Пусть с того дня минуло больше трёх стандартных месяцев, негативные воспоминания и эмоции не утратили своей яркости. В тот раз впервые за годы их общения он увидел, чтобы Траун поменял планы и предпочёл разговорам об искусстве и тактике поход в кантину. Вид чисса, молча вливавшего в себя крепчайший алкоголь шот за шотом, при этом совсем не менявшегося в лице, заставил его волноваться не меньше, чем любое из пережитых ими смертельно опасных приключений. Казалось, что если бы кто-то из посетителей кантины подошел и просто попытался заговорить с ним, он бы точно не досчитался зубов или даже конечностей. Но, к счастью, все остальное, кроме пары неловких падений на пути в каюту, единственным свидетелем которых оказался сам Вэнто, в тот вечер прошло благополучно.  
  
— Этот… фильм смонтировали и выложили в голосеть вчера. И зачем он только стал его смотреть, — Чино покачал головой, пряча глаза под форменным козырьком.  
  
— Это же Траун. Он не может иначе, ему нужно знать все, — ответил Илай, чувствуя, как его пульс учащается, а зрение начинает застилать пелена ярости, совсем как тогда. — Он не был бы собой, если бы не…  
  
— Вы знаете его, как никто другой, энсин, — коммандер заговорил тише. — На мостике сейчас тихо. Я даю вам отгул, чтобы вы пошли и успокоили его. Я не хочу потерять своего лучшего тактика из-за какой-то ксенофобной крысы.  
  
— Я не уверен, что он захочет меня видеть, — Илай сглотнул неуютный ком. — Я ведь… просто ещё один человек.  
  
— Однако я настаиваю, чтобы вы хотя бы попытались.  
  
***  
  
Дверь в каюту Трауна, обычно сразу открывавшаяся при приближении энсина Вэнто, оказалась заперта. Он потрогал ее рукой для верности, нажал на звонок и тяжело вздохнул, не надеясь, что кто-то ответит.  
  
— Капитан, вы там? Это… это я, — робко сообщил он в динамик. — Коммандер Чино сказал, что вы… крифф, что я несу, — он прижался лбом к прохладной поверхности стены. Из каюты по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Вэнто закусил губу и снова сделал глубокий вдох. Ситуация казалась безнадежной, но он не желал отступать. Пара офицеров прошла мимо по коридору, скользнув по нему безразличным взглядом. Когда они скрылись из виду, он решил попытаться снова.  
  
— Капитан, это… — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Да нет же, — набрав воздуху в грудь и убедившись, что никто не слышит его, он заговорил на сай-бисти. — Траун, это я. Я… пришёл к вам не как подчиненный, а как друг. Пожалуйста, откройте дверь.  
  
Красный индикатор на входной панели сменился зелёным, и дверь открылась. В каюте капитана было непривычно светло и пусто без привычных голограмм. Траун сидел на кровати, одетый лишь в нижнее белье и майку. Взгляд его был опущен, и со стороны выглядело так, словно он изучал собственные ступни. Илай подошёл и сел рядом. Пусть он не раз видел чисса раздетым полностью во время их совместного проживания в Академии, сейчас, по прошествии времени, его облик вызывал совсем иные чувства, которым он пока не мог дать названия.  
  
Он придвинулся ближе, привычно проследив за его взглядом. Никакого подвоха не было — Траун и правда смотрел на самого себя, блуждая взглядом от ступней к ладоням и обратно. Его кожа была гладкой — ни волоски, ни мурашки не нарушали ее текстуры несмотря на то, что в каюте было достаточно прохладно. Илай поежился — ему было зябко даже в униформе в том, что для чисса было температурой комфорта.  
  
— Скажите, вас смущает цвет моей кожи? — спросил он на сай-бисти, нарушив, наконец, молчание.  
  
— О, — Илай вздрогнул и тут же посмотрел в другую сторону. — Нет, что вы, совсем нет!  
  
— Но вы часто выглядите смущенным, — ровным тоном констатировал Траун. — Отводите глаза, краснеете, дергаете плечами. Я неприятен вам, но вы не признаетесь в этом даже себе.  
  
— Что? — Илай пораженно взглянул на него. Обычно капитан безупречно истолковывал чужие телодвижения, но очевидно сейчас тщательно скрываемые эмоции мешали ему быть объективным. Иное объяснение просто не приходило в голову. — Нет, дело совсем не в этом…  
  
— И в чем же, по-вашему, дело? Неужели это все реакция на холод?  
  
— Вы мне нравитесь, — не раздумывая выпалил Вэнто неожиданно сам для себя и тут же осекся. Внимательный взгляд Трауна сбивал все его попытки концентрации, но он решил продолжать говорить. — Сперва вы меня ужасно раздражали, но потом я узнал вас получше, и… вы правда удивительный человек. То есть чисс, да, простите. Но… нет, для меня вы не какая-то экзотическая диковинка и не опасный дикарь. Мне интересно с вами, но не потому что вы загадочный воин из легенд или… ох, черт, это сложно, — он накрыл лицо ладонью. Слова, сперва пришедшие так легко, вдруг разбежались, словно дроиды-мыши, завидевшие вуки. — Но мне совершенно не важно какого вы цвета! Хотя… если честно… — решив, что зайдя так далеко останавливаться не имеет смысла, Илай провёл ладонью по его плечу, впервые за долгое время нарушив границы личного пространства чисса по своей инициативе. Ощущение тепла кожи и силы крепких тренированных мышц под ней заставили его щеки гореть ещё сильнее, — мне очень нравится ваш оттенок синего.  
  
Траун ничего не сказал и отвернулся, взяв с подушки пад. Илай, смутившийся сверх меры от собственного признания, теперь радовался тому, как прохладный воздух отрезвляюще касался кожи лица.  
  
— Что вы видите на этой картине? — спросил чисс на общегалактическом после нескольких секунд холодной тишины. Илай поднял глаза и только теперь заметил, что свет в каюте снова приглушен, а со стены смотрит очередная голография.  
  
— Молодая красивая девушка держит гроздь спелых ягод и улыбается, — сказал он и кашлянул пару раз, прочищая пересохшее горло. Трауну определенно стало лучше, раз он снова заговорил с ним об искусстве, а значит неловкий разговор, случившийся минуту назад, следовало просто забыть. — Она собрала урожай и довольна этим. Выглядит как совершенно обычная рекламная голография с какой-нибудь фермы. Может быть, это даже было снято на Лисатре… хотя нет, я не узнаю эти ягоды.  
  
— Все подобные постеры похожи. Наше восприятие позитивно реагирует, когда ему подают информацию в рамках определенного шаблона, — Траун несколько раз провёл рукой по сенсорному экрану и на стену спроецировался ещё десяток голографий. Это были статичные и подвижные изображения, объединённые общим позитивным содержанием. Приятные цвета, красивые виды, улыбающиеся лица. — Процветание. Стабильность. Дружелюбие. Обещания райского отдыха и качественного трудоустройства. Картины мира, к которому хочется стремиться. Стремления, которые бессознательно впитывают те, кто не привык анализировать поступающую информацию, потому что им хочется верить в эту идеальную реальность. Однако, подвох кроется в том, что все это — ложь.  
  
— Я бы сказал… это политика. В условиях послевоенной разрухи простым людям это необходимо.  
  
— Разруха тут ни при чем, — ещё одним движением руки Траун вернул девушку с ягодами на передний план. — Эта голография была сделана во времена Старой Республики. Вокруг неё когда-то было много шума, потому что… — он снова пробежал пальцами по экрану, и краски изображения изменились. Сочные зеленые стебли стали желто-коричневыми, на широких листьях появился белый налёт, а спелые ягоды на грозди покрылись зловещими пятнами плесени. Изменилась и сама девушка: радостный блеск в её глазах стал выглядеть болезненным, губы перестали улыбаться, и вся ее поза стала звучать как крик о помощи. — Некоторые лжецы не умеют вовремя остановиться.  
  
— Но… зачем?  
  
— Вы сами сказали. Политика. Маленькая ложь в рамках предвыборной гонки сенаторов обернулась катастрофой для колонии, расположенной слишком далеко от миров Ядра. Вся галактика думала, что они процветают, а они… просто вымерли от голода, потому что все растения уничтожила болезнь. Все, кроме этой бедной девушки, которая смогла донести до сената правду…слишком поздно, — взгляд красных глаз сфокусировался на стене, и на лице Трауна отразилось искреннее сожаление.  
  
— Вы ведь хотели показать мне совсем не это, не так ли? Коммандер Чино упоминал… тот фильм, — робко уточнил Илай и снова невольно взглянул на истощённое лицо на голографии. Неожиданно его осенила догадка, от которой к горлу подкатила тошнота. Прежде, чем Траун включил воспроизведение, он уже знал, что там увидит.  
  
Бодрый голос диктора вещал о великолепных перспективах, открытых каждому новобранцу, вступившему в имперский флот, перечисляя множество карьерных возможностей для людей любых талантов.  
  
Людей.  
  
Все офицеры, запечатленные в этом пропагандистском голофильме, были людьми. И когда в кадре появился мостик «Громового жала», Илай чуть не подавился от охвативших его бессильной ярости и обиды. Он увидел себя крупным планом, стоявшего у тактического дисплея на фоне великолепного вида за транспаристиловым смотровым окном. Рядом с собой он увидел незнакомого капитана. Человека. Высокого, розовокожего человека с желтовато-карими глазами, тёмными волосами, хмурыми бровями и улыбкой, такой же фальшивой, как на злополучном фото давно мёртвой девушки. Кадр был коротким, но Траун вовремя приостановил воспроизведение, чтобы дать насладиться каждой его деталью.  
  
— Боже… зачем они это сделали? — только и смог выдавить из себя Вэнто.  
  
— Пробыв среди людей так долго, я иногда забываю, кто я такой для всех вас. Мне даже порой снятся… ужасные сны о том, что я и правда стал человеком. Не думал я, что однажды этот кошмар станет реальностью, — Траун поднял перед собой руку, глядя то на неё, то на «исправленную» версию себя.  
  
— Но ведь любой, кто поднимет список экипажа нашего крейсера, увидит, что это ложь!  
  
— Никто не будет этого делать, Илай. Искусство, служащее политике — это ложь, в которую верит большинство, не задавая лишних вопросов. Поиски достоверности — удел историков, которые слишком любят свою работу, чтобы тратить время на борьбу за правду, — Траун выключил все голограммы и отложил пад. Тишина в полутёмной каюте снова стала тяжелее.  
  
— Когда вы станете гранд-адмиралом, они уже не посмеют сделать подобного, — тихо пробормотал Илай. — А ещё белая униформа будет прекрасно сочетаться с вашей синей кожей, — продолжил он, вдруг осознав, что его фантазия уносит его куда-то очень далеко. Куда угодно далеко от реальности, в которой имперская пропаганда выкинула капитана Трауна из истории.  
  
— Вы всё-таки верите, что я это сделаю? — Траун посмотрел на него очень внимательно. Его лицо было серьёзным, но с него будто исчезла мрачная тень, и Илай заметил, что уголок губы выдавал ухмылку.  
  
— Вы же чисс. В легендах вы либо добиваетесь цели, либо умираете, — он улыбнулся в ответ. — А ваша смерть точно не входит в мои планы.  
  
Улыбка Трауна стала шире. Мышцы его лица дёрнулись, и Илай не успел разглядеть его изменившееся выражение — капитан притянул его к себе и заключил в крепкие объятия, лишив возможности наблюдать за своей мимикой. Но энсин всё ещё его мог чувствовать его дыхание, прерывистыми горячими потоками касавшееся шеи.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он на сай-бисти. — Спасибо, Илай.


	10. Art is... a weapon you cannot protect from

__

 

 _Where you go I go_  
 _What you see I see_  
 _I know I’d never be me_  
 _Without the security_  
 _Of your loving arms_  
 _Keeping me from harm_  
 _Put your hand in my hand_  
 _And we’ll stand_  
  
_Adele — Skyfall_

  
  
Это был отвратительный голофильм. Илай не мог перестать удивляться тому, что Траун выбрал именно его из всех представленных на выбор в списке возможных вариантов. Идея похода в голотеатр на планете, по ощущениям ещё более забытой богом, чем его родная Лисатра, не вдохновляла с самого начала. Качество местных проекторов оставляло желать много лучшего, а ассортимент состоял из нескольких картин, показанных на центральных планетах более десяти лет назад, и пары фильмов, снятых усилиями местных жителей. Траун выбрал из них нечто, наполненное местным провинциальным колоритом, под названием «Счастливчик Холдо» и столь же нелепой обложкой, на которой явно преступный элемент с пропитым лицом держал в одной руке самодельный бластер, а другой прижимал к себе хорошенькую мириаланку. Ещё даже не взглянув на аннотацию, Илай предвкушал банальный приключенческий боевик.  
  
— И где только они нашли мириаланцев в такой дыре? — спросил он, разглядывая миниатюрную копию плаката на билетной карточке.  
  
— Как мы с вами прекрасно знаем, энсин, сменить цвет кожи на голоизображении — лишь дело техники.  
  
— Я не понимаю, коммандер. Это ведь явно посредственность, копирующая тысячи других посредственностей. Что это может вам дать в понимании местной культуры?  
  
— Обычно именно в таких ярче всего выпячиваются локальные ценности. Это видно даже на рекламе, — Траун наклонился к карточке Илая и указал пальцем на лицо главного героя. — С первого взгляда заметно, что протагонист — закоренелый бандит, не отказывающий себе ни в чем. Он выступает против коррумпированной полиции, — он передвинул палец на фигуру в униформе, возвышавшуюся над республиканскими штурмовиками-клонами, — повесничает, соблазняет девушек, а потом его мир оказывается в гуще войны. И ему приходится выбирать между ненавистной ему республиканской полицией или сепаратистами.  
  
— И что же он выбирает?  
  
— Если бы фильм показывали в одном из центральных миров, я бы с уверенностью ответил, что он остался верен Республике. Однако мы довольно далеко от центра, и девушка в его объятиях наводит меня на мысль, что итог далеко не так предсказуем. Заодно обратите внимание на то, какими цветами окрашены герои.  
  
— Республиканские солдаты выглядят… холодными, серыми и безликими. Даже лица полицейского почти не видно из-за козырька.  
  
— А сепаратисты — многоцветные, яркие индивидуальности. То, что в нынешнее смутное время здесь показывают такой фильм может быть знаком того, что мятежники пытаются склонить жителей планеты на свою сторону. Так что в определенном смысле просмотр этого посредственного произведения является частью нашей миссии.  
  
Илаю нечего было на это возразить, поэтому он решил отнестись к вынужденному ознакомлению со «Счастливчиком Холдо» как к очередному уроку.  
  
Поначалу сюжет был отвратительно предсказуем, развиваясь в рамках типичной истории о хорошем плохом парне, грабящем богатых и заботящемся о бедных между долгими запоями в ближайшей кантине. В одну из попоек Холдо встретил мириаланку, покорившую его сердце, и Илая перекосило от фальшивости их отношений. Актеры играли отвратительно, и он поймал себя на том, что все чаще переводит взгляд на почти безучастное лицо Трауна, тускло освещённое отсветами проектора. Больше смотреть было не на что — в зале было почти пусто, за исключением небольшой группы местной молодежи, расположившейся по другую его сторону.  
  
Где-то на середине фильма республиканская армия собралась на орбите планеты, намереваясь атаковать действовавшую на ней ячейку сепаратистов. Вопреки всякой логике на устранение небольшого отряда пригнали с десяток крейсеров, высадили несколько подразделений солдат-клонов и организовали блокаду. Перед Холдо встала необходимость выбрать сторону. Республика требовала чтобы он, как знаток местного подполья, сдал местонахождение базы сепаратистов — взамен обещая оставить его планету и его самого в покое. В противном случае они намеревались перевернуть каждый дом, пытать невинных и обстреливать все возможные укрытия, словом — опустошить целый мир ради горстки мятежников.  
  
Холдо, привыкший играть и выигрывать, поначалу был почти готов выполнить их требования, но мириаланка, покорившая его сердце, оказалась одним из командиров сепаратистов, и обычный поступок превратился для него в предательство любимой. В этот момент герои были особенно щедры на речи о долге и морали и гипертрофированную драму, и Илай, протяжно вздохнув, снова взглянул на Трауна. И тут же обомлел.  
  
Безучастный ко всему, происходящему до этого, чисс изменился в лице. Едва уловимые подрагивания мимических мышц становились все заметнее, кадык несколько раз поднялся и опустился, губы болезненно скривились. Вэнто не мог распознать, какую именно эмоцию он пытался подавить, пока после очередного прерывистого вздоха из глаз Трауна не полились слезы.  
  
Илай замер, чувствуя, как по спине побежал холодок. Будучи рядом с Трауном уже больше трёх лет, он не раз видел его в моменты усталости, неловкости, растерянности, раздражения и даже тоски в тех минимальных проявлениях, которые он позволял увидеть своему единственному другу. Но никогда он прежде не видел в нем столь сильного эмоционального всплеска. Слезы продолжали литься из горящих глаз, вспыхивая в начале пути, словно потоки лавы, скатываясь к шее и впитываясь в воротник. Коммандер Траун не просто плакал — он беззвучно рыдал, содрогаясь всем телом. Илай усилием воли заставил себя вернуться к просмотру фильма, теперь одержимый желанием понять, что вызвало у всегда предельно сдержанного чисса такую реакцию.  
  
— Какой бы выбор ты ни сделал, Холдо, я не увижу следующего рассвета!  
  
— Я знаю, но я лучше погибну вместе с тобой, чем останусь жить с осознанием того, что предал тебя! Хотя бы раз в жизни я должен поступить правильно!  
  
Вэнто покачал головой. Сама мысль о том, чтобы в какой-либо степени провести параллель между Трауном и происходящим над проектором фарсом казалась святотатством. Мозг отказывался это анализировать, и ему пришлось смириться и отложить выяснение подробностей до того как они выйдут из голотеатра и останутся одни. Он продолжал смотреть на голограммы, но почти не воспринимал происходящее.  
  
Над проектором тонула в огне мирная планета, но Илай не слышал ни выстрелов ни взрывов — единственным звуком для него стало прерывистое дыхание Трауна, продолжавшего мучительную борьбу с прорывавшимися наружу эмоциями. Через несколько долгих минут оно выровнялось, и он снова позволил себе взглянуть на коммандера.  
  
Они встретились глазами. На лице чисса в полумраке почти не разглядеть было следов эмоционального всплеска, лишь широко открытые глаза горели болезненно ярко.  
  
Оба промолчали и одновременно повернулись обратно к проектору, где над родной планетой Холдо с щедрыми спецэффектами под трагичную музыку огненными хлопьями рвались и падали небеса.  
  
***  
  
Все произошло быстро — запрос в имперскую цензуру, приказ изъять «Счастливчика Холдо» из проката и провести дополнительные проверки в правлении колонии и среди местных жителей. Вопреки обыкновению, Траун никак не комментировал свои решения и действия, словно стремясь закончить это дело как можно быстрее. Всего спустя полчаса после выхода из голотеатра они покинули планету, прихватив в качестве трофея копию запрещённого теперь фильма.  
  
Всю дорогу до крейсера Траун молчал, и Илаю казалось, что он выглядел ещё холоднее, чем обычно. Отдавая приказы на мостике, он будто нарочно вёл себя так, словно его адъютант вовсе не существовал и не стоял позади него. Когда настало время отбоя, весь путь до своих, располагавшихся друг напротив друга, кают они также прошли в тишине, и коммандер так бы и ушёл, не прощаясь, если бы Илай не проскочил вместе с ним за дверь каюты.  
  
— Траун, что происходит? — нетерпеливо спросил он, дёрнув его за плечо. Чисс резко развернулся, и в подрагивании его губ читалось с трудом сдерживаемое напряжение.  
  
— Энсин, почему вы здесь? — он старался говорить спокойно, но интонации голоса предавали его. — У вас есть отдельная каюта.  
  
— Я видел, как вы плакали, — Илай торопился, понимая, что иначе Траун поймает его сетью отговорок и уведёт в сторону, не дав ответа. — Не пытайтесь отрицать — ваши веки всё ещё воспалены.  
  
— Предполагалось, что вы смотрели на проектор.  
  
— Мне не нужно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что там происходит. Но вы… почему эта пошлая драма вызвала в вас столько эмоций?  
  
— Илай… не надо, — он перешёл на сай-бисти.  
  
— Вы всегда добиваетесь того чего хотите, какова бы ни была цена. Почему я не должен этого делать?  
  
— Пожалуйста, остановись, — голос чисса дрогнул.  
  
— Если во вселенной существует что-то, способное причинить вам такую сильную боль, я хочу знать, от чего я должен вас защищать! — воскликнул Илай и тут же поразился собственным словам, вырвавшимся у него прежде, чем он успел их осмыслить. Сердце пропустило удар, когда перед глазами пронеслись возможные варианты реакции Трауна на его слова. Гнев? Насмешка? Снова холодное молчание? Все казалось одинаково ужасным, но он не хотел отступать.  
  
— Ты не можешь защитить меня от искусства, — Траун лишь опустил взгляд. — Нельзя знать заранее, где ты найдёшь величайшую радость, а где ступишь голыми ногами на битое стекло. Это было просто… стечение обстоятельств.  
  
— Вы снова это делаете, — Илай начинал злиться. Пульс участился, кровь прилила к щекам, воздуха стало все больше и больше не хватать. — Пытаетесь сбить меня с толку общими фразами. Но вы же научили меня анализу. Вы… что-то увидели в этом придурке Холдо, что-то из прошлого, или из настоящего…  
  
— Зачем я сделал тебя таким упрямым, — пробормотал Траун среди рваного потока его фраз и покачал головой.  
  
— Ваша реакция лишь подтверждает, что я подошёл бли… — Илай не смог закончить. Что-то лишило его возможности сделать вдох. Удивленно распахнув глаза он осознал, что это были губы Трауна на его губах, не дававшие ни говорить, ни дышать, ни думать. От неожиданности он забыл о том, что может вдохнуть носом, и просто стоял, глядя на тонкие полоски красного света, пробивавшиеся из-под век чисса, и слушая шум крови в висках.  
  
К тому моменту, как Траун освободил его, Илай позабыл все, что хотел сказать или спросить. Шумно вдохнув, он ошеломленно провёл ладонью по своим губам, словно проверяя, настоящим ли было оставшееся на них тепло. Это было слишком много. Слишком неожиданно, чтобы осознать сразу. Но секунды шли, и кусочки головоломки вставали на свои места, и от открывавшейся правды его накрывало новой волной перегружавших восприятие эмоций. Черты чисса перед глазами расплылись, и тело Илая наполнила слабость.  
  
— Вы получили свой ответ. А теперь идите в свою каюту, — сухо и тихо приказал Траун на общегалактическом, но его слова пролетели мимо восприятия энсина. Стремительно побледнев, Илай упал в обморок, и больше не мог его слышать. Лишь продолжал шептать одними губами:  
  
— Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня…  
  
***  
  
Илай очнулся в своей каюте спустя несколько часов. Его одежда была аккуратно сложена у изголовья, а сам он, казалось, пролежал в одной позе все время сна. Он не мог вспомнить ни как оказался в кровати, ни что было до. Все воспоминания прошлого дня были фрагментарными и сквозили ощущением болезненной недосказанности.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, энсин? — спросил у него Траун, догнав по пути на мостик. Сам чисс выглядел помятым и осунувшимся, словно всю ночь провел без сна. — Вы вчера были очень бледны.  
  
— Вчера… — Илай нахмурился и потер переносицу, но вернуть вчерашний день это не помогло. — Что-то мне как память отшибло. Вчера произошло что-то важное? Кажется, мы смотрели какой-то скверный фильм…  
  
— О, он определенно не стоил того, чтобы его запоминать, — Траун ухмыльнулся. — К счастью, он был достаточно ужасен, чтобы натравить на него имперскую цензуру. Но я сохранил себе копию на память.  
  
— А, да, еще вы что-то говорили про искусство… что оно иногда делает больно, — Илай неловко пожал плечами. В самом деле, Траун постоянно говорил об искусстве. — Простите, не знаю, что со мной такое. Видимо, мне нужно попроситься в увольнительную.  
  
— Я уже направил запрос командованию, чтобы нам с вами предоставили отпуск. Я тоже чувствую себя немного переутомленным.  
  
— Куда вы, туда и я? — спросил Илай полушутя.  
  
— Вам не нужно быть моим адъютантом-переводчиком в свое свободное время, я уже достаточно хорошо говорю на стандарте. Вы могли бы… встретиться с родными, которых столько лет не видели по моей вине. Или… слетать на какой-нибудь курорт и найти более подходящую компанию.  
  
— Ну нет, Траун, вы от меня так просто не отделаетесь! — Илай положил ладонь на его плечо. — Галактика станет невыносимо скучной, если я не буду слышать вашего голоса.  
  
— Но ведь вы так хотели от меня избавиться, — сказал Траун тихо, вопросительно заглянув ему в глаза. Несмотря на то, что чисс был намного выше, сейчас Илаю казалось, что он смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Три года назад это был не я, — он улыбнулся, внутри себя поражаясь тому, насколько нереальным и далеким ощущалось для него не такое давнее прошлое.  
  
— И… куда бы вы хотели отправиться, энсин? — лицо Трауна снова разгладилось, и уголки губ приподнялись в обычной нечитаемой улыбке.  
  
— Недавно вы упоминали про какие-то раскопки на Риши.  
  
— Там уже выкопали все интересное. Думаю лучше отправиться сразу на рынок на Нар-Шадаа, там собираются лучшие торговцы антиквариатом. Есть на что посмотреть и над чем подумать.  
  
— Звучит замечательно!  
  
— И опасно. Вы точно не хотите слетать на Лисатру?  
  
— О нет. Я не отцеплюсь от вас, даже если мне предложат стать гранд-адмиралом.  
  
— Даже если вам прикажет военное командование? — морщинка между бровей Трауна углубилась, и Илай словил дежавю, не сразу восприняв вопрос. Что-то все-таки произошло вчера, но память отказывалась отвечать на запрос чем-то, кроме эмоций, неясных, как крик, доносящийся из-за запылившегося транспаристилового окна.  
  
— Они этого не сделают. Вы ведь… — он замялся, ощутив легкий холодок неуверенности, — попросили самого Императора, чтобы я остался с вами.  
  
— Верно, — лицо Трауна разгладилось, и из всей его фигуры словно исчезло бывшее до этого напряжение. — В таком случае, нам следует заранее изучить маршрут.


	11. Art is... a memory that became eternal

 

__

 

 _I'll never get over what we said_  
_It lingers in my head_  
_I'll always remember what we knew_  
_One hundred percent to be true_  
  
_To be right_  
_To be real_  
_Set in stone_  
_And cast in steel_  
  
_A-ha — Cast in steel_

  
  
— Мы будем ждать их… здесь? — осторожно поинтересовался Илай, поежившись от неприятного ощущения, словно за ними самими кто-то следил. Они стояли посреди большого и древнего нелиндарского некрополя, в котором, как был уверен коммодор, скрывалось тайное убежище ячейки сопротивления и склад оружия. Звёздный разрушитель остался на орбите, а штурмовики прочёсывали город, потому он не сомневался, что террористы соберутся именно на кладбище и попытаются залечь на дно.  
  
Сумерки только начинали спускаться, но здесь, в тени статуй и разросшихся мощных крон, уже словно бы была ночь. Коммодор Траун и лейтенант-коммандер Вэнто затаились среди группы надгробий, почти полностью перекрывающих обзор с внешней стороны. Они были вдвоём, так как рассудили, что целый отряд создаст больше шума и может спугнуть добычу.  
  
— Кладбище это идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться на Нелиндаре. Нелиндари очень трепетно относятся к ритуалам погребения, и мало у кого из них поднимется рука сделать тайник в таком месте, — Траун кивнул на одну из надгробных скульптур — высокую безликую фигуру в надвинутом капюшоне с тремя парами крыльев и замысловатым оружием в руке. — Они уважают покойников и боятся их гнева. Но наши террористы — не нелиндари.  
  
— Честно говоря, никогда не понимал, откуда столько шума вокруг закапывания мёртвого тела? Это ведь… ему же уже всё равно.  
  
— Но живые часто испытывают необходимость продлить иллюзию того, что ушедший всё ещё существует рядом с ними.  
  
— Есть же датакроны. Некоторые из них очень правдоподобно симулируют собеседника.  
  
— Датакрон — это лишь компиляция данных. Создавая его ты не сможешь показать, что ты чувствовал к тому, кого пытаешься воссоздать. Ритуалы прощания с умершими тоже могут многое рассказать об особенностях восприятия как отдельных личностей, так и целой расы.  
  
— Ещё один вид искусства, — Илай усмехнулся.  
  
— Именно, — Траун приобнял его за плечи, приглашая внимательнее рассмотреть другую скульптуру. Эта была ниже человеческого роста и изображала двух девушек, стоящих посреди плиты. Они держали друг друга за руки и почти соприкасались лбами. В отличие от большинства композиций некрополиса эта была отлита из металла и покрыта позолотой, блестевшей в последних отсветах заката. — Например, что бы вы сказали об этом, лейтенант-коммандер?  
  
— Эта… меньше, чем другие. Тот, кто её заказал, сделал это единолично на свои средства, и он был единственным, кому было небезразлично, как пройдут эти похороны, — он почувствовал лёгкое смущение от того, что столь долго и пристально смотрел на столь интимный жест, отлитый в металле. — Вероятно он отдал всё, что имел, потому что утрата этого человека сделала его жизнь бессмысленной. И скорее всего он сам желал, чтобы после его похоронили рядом.  
  
— Она, — поправил Траун. — Они обе женщины. Судя по указанным датам, она пережила свою возлюбленную меньше, чем на год.  
  
— О, это… грустно, и в то же время красиво, — признал Илай. — Возможно, я никогда не понимал этого, потому что никогда по-настоящему не привязывался?  
  
Траун промолчал и посмотрел на показания датчика движения, следившего за местностью из космоса. Пока, кроме них и кучки мелких животных, на кладбище никого не наблюдалось. Сумерки сгущались, и Вэнто становилось всё сложнее переносить тишину, в которой с каждым шорохом начинало мерещиться, что надгробные скульптуры оживают и перемещаются…  
  
— А у чиссов есть традиции прощания с умершими? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову, и тут же мысленно отругал себя — Траун очень редко и неохотно делился особенностями своего народа.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Я просто подумал… великим воинам подобное должно быть чуждо. По крайней мере в легендах об этом нет ни слова.  
  
— Во время великого похолодания мы сжигали тела умерших, чтобы согреться. Это было частью борьбы за выживание, до того, как мутации сделали нас устойчивее. Однако спустя тысячи лет многие влиятельные семьи создали личные подземные лабиринты, в которые помещают мёртвых замороженными в ледяных плитах. Чем древнее и влиятельнее семья, тем больше, глубже и разветвлённее лабиринт.  
  
— То есть… большое кладбище для вас это демонстрация социального статуса, а не личного отношения к покойникам.  
  
— В определённом смысле, да. И мало быть просто принятым в семью, чтобы заслужить место на нём.  
  
— Хорошо служишь Доминации — твоё тело заморозят и выставят на обозрение почётной публики. В противном случае — ты просто биотопливо. Социальная мотивация. Я верно уловил?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Значит и вы тоже будете… — Илай вдруг увидел этот образ болезненно чётко: Траун, чуть постаревший, одетый в форму гранд-адмирала, застывший в вечности под двадцатисантиметровым слоем льда. Он дёрнулся, обжегшись о безразличный и беспощадный холод смерти, коснувшийся его лишь на мгновение и не по-настоящему. Мысль о конечности существования никогда раньше не пугала его, потому что он никогда не рассматривал её отдельно от себя, а собственная жизнь почти не имела для него ценности. — Чёрт, я… не хочу думать о вашей смерти.  
  
— Я изгнанник, Илай, — напомнил чисс с горькой усмешкой и снова взглянул на датчик. — Мне не суждено даже сгореть в атмосфере родного мира.  
  
— Простите, сэр. Зря я… вообще спросил, — Илай поджал губы и разозлился на себя ещё больше. Вдруг Траун резко зажал ладонью его рот и вынудил сесть рядом с собой на надгробную плиту позади них.  
  
— Молчи. Не шевелись, — приказал он шепотом и развернул к себе лицом, крепко прижав к груди обеими руками носом в офицерскую планку. Илай покорно замер и постарался задержать дыхание. Совсем близко послышались приглушённые голоса, и по земле пробежал кружок света от фонарика.  
  
— Всё чисто, импов нет! — раздалось совсем рядом и вокруг зашуршали быстрые шаги. Вэнто не мог их видеть, но чувствовал, что они были прямо за его спиной, так близко, что до него даже долетело чьё-то дыхание. — Так, девочки, подвиньтесь! — послышался грохот отодвигаемой каменной плиты. Илай тихо сглотнул и неосознанно прижался к Трауну сильнее, так, что смог слышать тяжёлое, но спокойное биение его сердца.  
  
— Господи, мне померещилось, что у той статуи глаза засветились! — сдавленно воскликнул другой голос.  
  
— Лерой, засунь свои суеверия ранкору в зад. Мы не на Коррибане, чтоб от призраков шарахаться. Пошевеливайтесь!  
  
Скоро шаги стихли. Траун вздохнул чуть глубже и отпустил голову Илая, потянувшись к комлинку.  
  
— Отряды Беш и Дорн, террористы обнаружены, направляйтесь к моей позиции. Вход в их убежище находится под могилой Аманды и Айлы Деларис.  
  
— Вас поняли, сэр, — ответили из комлинка.  
  
— Не знаю почему, но… мне стало так обидно за этих девушек, хотя я никогда их не знал, — признался Илай, сам того не желая словно ощутив присутствие давно умерших — не в виде призраков, а в виде запечатлённых в металле мало кем понятых чувств. — Они что… просто выкинули их?  
  
— Это наиболее вероятно. Террористам как правило нечего терять, кроме собственной жизни, поэтому и чужая память, и чужое искусство для них — просто мусор на дороге.  
  
— Если их тел больше нет в земле… вы же заберёте их отсюда?  
  
— Они вам нравятся? — спросил Траун и взглянул на него с улыбкой.  
  
— Я… определённо что-то к ним чувствую, — улыбнулся Илай в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скетч того, что представил Илай, когда подумал о смерти Трауна - http://iskelan.tumblr.com/image/175454967507


	12. You are... my art

__

 

 _Is this the time and place?_  
The day I knew would come?  
The very last embrace  
United as we part  
  
The loneliest of looks  
A smile that I adore  
I turn around to go  
Feel shaken to the core  
  
Diary of dreams — Undividable

  
  
Это произошло. Илай не знал, что он чувствовал сейчас, но он хорошо помнил собственный путь от полного неверия в саму возможность подобного через допущения и сомнения к неожиданной вере, а потом и уверенности в том, что это не может не произойти. Нужно было лишь проявить терпение и усердие, и в итоге звание, которого некоторые не могли получить за десятки лет верной службы Империи, пришло в руки инородца, взлетевшего на вихре неожиданных побед.  
  
Коммандер Вэнто приготовил свой подарок год назад. Ещё полгода до этого он старался найти его — именно такой, именно в таком виде, — и отдал за него почти все сбережения, надеясь, что никто не просматривал его счета. Всё оставшееся время он пребывал в нетерпеливом ожидании, надеясь, что он угадал и в обширной коллекции чисса не было ничего подобного. Хотя, он был почти уверен в том, что не было.  
  
Дверь каюты Трауна, как и всегда, открылась перед ним, и Илай вспомнил все помещения, в которых ему приходилось ночевать до этого, начиная с тюремной камеры на «Быстром ударе». Тогда Вэнто вынужден был постоянно быть рядом, и в Академии, и даже на борту «Кровавого Ворона», где им выделили крошечное общее помещение. Тогда его это стесняло, сейчас же он часто ловил себя на том, что скучал по этому соседству. В нынешних апартаментах Трауна уместились бы все предыдущие вместе взятые, и осталось бы место ещё и для собственной каюты коммандера, которая, словно по ошибке, располагалась дальше через стену.  
  
— Траун, вы здесь? — спросил Илай, аккуратно постучав по приоткрытой двери в спальню.  
  
— Да, я ждал вас.  
  
— О, я… — Вэнто не сдержал глупой улыбки и заглянул в комнату. Траун стоял перед зеркалом заложив руки за спину. Новая белая униформа смотрелась на нём столь органично, что, казалось, он носил её всегда. — Я хотел вас поздравить, гранд-адмирал.  
  
— Спасибо, коммандер, — Траун медленно развернулся и улыбнулся, но за миг до этого Илай заметил в его чертах странное напряжение. Он замечал его и прежде, но так и не смог истрактовать его. На все осторожные вопросы всегда приходили разные ответы, но коммандер точно чувствовал, что что-то продолжало от него ускользать. Что-то, что заставило маленькие морщинки поселиться в уголках красных глаз навсегда — отчего-то он был уверен, что возраст тут был ни при чём. — Если бы не вы, мой путь мог бы длиться намного дольше.  
  
— Эта униформа будто создана для вас. Думаю, даже Искелан не выглядел так круто.  
  
— О, Илай, ты льстишь мне. Хотя, учитывая ранг Хесс’кела’нуруодо, он вообще не должен был носить белое.  
  
— Гранд-адмирал, я приготовил кое-что для вас, — кровь прилила к лицу коммандера и вся заготовленная речь начала рассыпаться прежде, чем была произнесена. — Для этого самого дня. Я подумал… это будет… — он мотнул головой и поднял перед собой небольшой квадратный контейнер. — Простите, я не обладаю таким красноречием, как вы, но я подумал, что это будет очень символично, и… Ладно, я сдаюсь. Открывайте.  
  
Траун взял контейнер и взвесил в руках.  
  
— Похоже, это датапад. Чуть более тяжёлый, чем обычный, а значит — либо нестандартная модель, либо… очень древняя, — его глаза загорелись чуть ярче, и он открыл крышку. — Ого. Ему не меньше трёх тысяч лет! Илай, это… — он опустил и сдвинул брови, — должно быть было ужасно дорого.  
  
— Я мог себе это позволить, — коммандер выжидающе смотрел на него, стараясь уловить и запомнить каждое движение его лица. Траун поднимал на него взгляд, снова опускал на пад, снова поднимал, меняясь в лице слишком быстро, чтобы истрактовать содержание его мимики наверняка. Он явно был заинтересован, но при этом чувствовал неловкость и, возможно, смущение. Илай не был уверен, но ему нравилось наблюдать и анализировать — так, как сам Траун его научил.  
  
— Я должен буду как-то возместить это, — гранд-адмирал активировал главный экран и прочитал всплывший заголовок. — «Сказочные архетипы со времён эпохи ранней колонизации и до наших дней», автор… Йилл’арас’ксел, — теперь это было искреннее удивление, смешанное с восторгом.  
  
— Да, я проверил. Он действительно был чиссом, поэтому здесь есть и ваши вариации общеизвестных сказок.  
  
— Семья Йилл выродилась более четырёх тысяч лет назад. Йилл’арас… был последним из рода, и был изгнан. Это единственное упоминание о нём в нашей истории, — Траун бережно провёл рукой по краю датапада и снова поднял на Илая нечитаемый взгляд. — Благодарю вас, коммандер. Как вы это нашли?  
  
— Как вы помните, я умею работать с большими объёмами информации. Это заняло некоторое время, но я нашёл и… очень удивился, увидев имя автора.  
  
— Вам всё чаще удаётся замечать то, что ускользает от меня, — Траун улыбнулся и покачал головой. Отложив подарок на полку у зеркала, он посмотрел Илаю в глаза. — Похоже, мне больше нечему вас учить.  
  
— Я научил вас всему, что мог, ещё лет пять назад, однако продолжал быть вашим…  
  
— О, коммандер, я до сих пор не понимаю смысла некоторых фраз, которые произносят люди. Но это не должно быть помехой вашему росту.  
  
— Учитывая ваше новое звание — вы можете сделать меня кем угодно, — Илай подошёл на полшага ближе. — Однако моя настоящая роль никак не изменится. Я все эти годы был вашим другом, и не хочу быть кем-то ещё.  
  
— Кажется, у людей есть традиция… праздновать такие вещи как повышение? — Траун взял с прикроватной тумбы красиво оформленную бутылку с металлическими вставками. — Гранд-мофф Таркин выдал мне эту настойку. Сказал, что сделал её сам в своём родовом поместье.  
  
— Таркин? Ух ты. Она, наверное, ужасно крепкая.  
  
— Давайте проверим, — он быстро откупорил замысловатую пробку и вдохнул аромат содержимого. — И правда, крепкая, — сказал он, пригубил немного и протянул Илаю. — Хотя вкус весьма интересный.  
  
— Но… как насчёт стаканов?  
  
— Вы брезгуете?  
  
— Да нет… — коммандер попробовал настойку и поморщился от крепости. — Действительно неплохо. Даже почти не горчит, — он снова взглянул на лицо Трауна. Тот выжидающе молчал, и морщинки вокруг глаз снова стали заметнее. — Хм, что ж. За верного подданного Галактической Империи гранд-адмирала Митт’рау’нуруодо! — он приподнял бутылку и сделал глоток, чуть более большой, чем намеревался. Крепость заставила его поморщиться и зажмуриться, но, переборов отторжение организма, он заставил себя проглотить всё, сдержав рефлекс немедленно откашляться.  
  
Траун забрал у него бутылку и повторил его жест. Его крепость напитка ничуть не смущала.  
  
Алкоголь быстро ударил Илаю в голову. Он редко позволял его себе и никогда не пил ничего подобного, поэтому не мог уследить за тем, как он воздействовал на его сознание. Внутренние ограничения, выстроенные ли субординацией или простым стеснением, начали рушиться одно за другим, и не скоро он поймал себя на том, что просто смотрит на лицо Трауна молча уже целую минуту.  
  
— О, простите, сэр, я совсем не умею пить, — он смущённо потрогал свои горящие щёки.  
  
— Как досадно. А я хотел выпить ещё и за вас.  
  
— О, я… — Илай засмеялся. — Тогда вам придётся нести меня до каюты!  
  
— Я справлюсь. Не в первый раз.  
  
— Да? Не припомню такого.  
  
— Неудивительно, вы ведь были без сознания, — что-то снова было не так, но стремительно затуманивавшийся разум Илая теперь не мог это уловить. — За Илая Вэнто, моего верного адъютанта и лучшего друга! — Траун запрокинул голову и долго держал бутылку прижатой к губам. Илай не удержался и хмыкнул.  
  
— Мне там хоть что-то останется?  
  
— Об этом не волнуйтесь.  
  
Приняв настойку из рук Трауна, коммандер снова не рассчитал и глотнул больше, чем намеревался, но вторая порция не так сильно обожгла горло, как первая. Однако за этим он отметил, что её вес почти не изменился после того, как она побывала в его руках в первый раз.  
  
— Это… так странно. Таркин дал вам такую уникальную вещь, и вы тут же распиваете её со мной.  
  
— К сожалению некоторые произведения искусства сохранить невозможно. Бессмысленно пытаться поместить их в стазис и поставить на полку. Их красота скрывается в их постоянном движении к совершенству, нерушимо переплетённом с приближением смерти. Долговременная консервация уничтожает в них всё прекрасное.  
  
— Вы сейчас ведь… не об алкоголе.  
  
— Конечно же нет. Я просто… подумал о том, как прекрасно это мгновение. Но даже если бы я умел останавливать время, это было бы бессмысленно, ведь его ужас и красота именно в том, что оно… — его голос стал тише, — скоро закончится.  
  
— Вы говорите странные вещи. Впрочем, мне не привыкать.  
  
— Как и вы, Илай, — Траун протянул руку и коснулся скулы Илая кончиками пальцев. Его слова слетали с губ необычно быстро и нервно. — Вы перестанете быть тем, кто вы есть, если заморозить вас в карбоните и повесить на стену. Вы зачахнете и потускнеете, если останетесь в моей тени. Быть рядом с вами сейчас и смотреть на вас, зная каждую деталь вашей личности, каждую дорогу, по которой ходят ваши мысли — лучшая награда для меня, но вы давно выросли из этой роли.  
  
— Мне… не очень нравится то, куда вы ведёте. Если я вообще хоть что-то сейчас понимаю.  
  
— Забудьте.  
  
— Гранд-адмирал, если вы хотите перевести меня на другой корабль, то я категорически отказываюсь!  
  
— Но в случае неподчинения я могу объявить вас дезертиром, арестовать и лишить звания, — он подошёл ближе, заслоняя тенью своего лица освещение комнаты. — Вас это не пугает?  
  
— Нет. Вы посадите меня на гауптвахту, и я останусь вашим вечным пленником, потому что отдать меня кому-то ещё слишком опасно — ваши недруги во флоте станут меня пытать, чтобы узнать о ваших слабостях. Вам придётся либо наказать меня, либо простить и смириться с моим выбором, — Илай подался чуть вперёд, и ладонь Трауна накрыла его щёку целиком. — Вы не сможете казнить меня за то, что я хочу остаться рядом с вами.  
  
— Вы хорошо изучили меня, коммандер, — он наклонился совсем близко к его лицу и почти перешёл на шёпот. Между ними оставалось меньше двух сантиметров. — Похоже, сейчас мне придётся отступить, чтобы подумать над новой тактикой.  
  
— Значит я буду сохранять бдительность, — сказал Илай, хотя сам мог думать только о том, как горячее дыхание чисса обнимало его кожу, и о том, как хотел прикоснуться губами к его губам. Он закрыл глаза. Слова о красоте и конечности мгновений, сказанные минуты назад, отозвались в нём мыслью о том, что он почти готов умолять, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось.  
  
— Вы уже её потеряли.  
  
Поцелуй был похож на солнечное затмение — почти неощутимое касание приближалось и накрывало неотвратимо и властно и долго держало в своём плену, пока все мысли и чувства Илая не сосредоточились в месте соприкосновения их кожи. Потом столь же постепенно он начал отдаляться, поднимая в коммандере волну протеста, но ладонь, лежавшая на лице, удерживала его от желания податься вперёд и попытаться повернуть события вспять.  
  
Ускорившийся ритм сердца чуть прояснил разум, и Илай снова словил дежавю. Словно что-то подобное уже было раньше, но ощущалось им совсем иначе. Пьянея всё больше от горько-сладкой настойки, он не видел в происходящем ничего неправильного. Словно именно так и должно было произойти согласно очередному тщательно продуманному сценарию. Словно он на самом деле имел право на счастье, и его счастье должно было быть именно таким.  
  
Он поднял глаза на Трауна и только тут почувствовал, как сильно кружилась его голова. Попытавшись удержать равновесие, Илай оступился и полетел на пол. Мир вокруг завращался ещё стремительнее, но что-то прервало его падение, и он не успел понять, как оказался в руках гранд-адмирала и рефлекторно обхватил его шею.  
  
— Ох. А я… предупреждал, — он снова рассмеялся.  
  
Траун вынес его из каюты и пошёл по коридорам звёздного разрушителя, опустевшим после отбоя. Они шли довольно долго, но Илай даже не пытался понять их местоположение по однообразным стенам, предпочитая смотреть то на лицо чисса, то на потолок, на котором изредка проносились световые панели. В какой-то момент он и вовсе закрыл глаза, поддавшись постепенно затягивавшей в сон слабости.  
  
Его разбудили прекратившиеся шаги, и почти сразу же его тело переместилось на что-то мягкое и прохладное. Он сонно приоткрыл глаза — комната вокруг была такой же серой, как и другие помещения на корабле, но его не покидало ощущение какой-то ошибки.  
  
— Траун, вы уверены, что это моя кровать? — пробормотал он, медленно моргая в безуспешных попытках разглядеть над собой что-то, кроме фигуры в белоснежном кителе на фоне серого потолка.  
  
— Нет. Я ведь тоже немало выпил.  
  
— Да бросьте, — Илай рассмеялся. Отчего-то, оказавшись в горизонтальном положении, он почувствовал себя ещё более дизориентированным, и не стал сопротивляться, когда Траун попытался уложить его поудобнее. Прерванный сон неумолимо тянул его обратно, позволяя держаться за реальность лишь краешком сознания. — Вы же не сделали ни одного глотка. Я всё видел. Зачем вы меня напоили?  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы вы улыбались.  
  
— Мне кажется, я и так делаю это слишком часто и неуместно.  
  
— Илай… вы можете кое-что пообещать мне?  
  
— Для вас — всё что угодно, в пределах моих скромных возможностей.  
  
— Вы можете больше, чем думаете. Хотя… это будет непросто.  
  
— И что же это?  
  
Траун наклонился совсем близко к его лицу, прижался щека к щеке, коснувшись губами уха.  
  
— Берегите себя, — прошептал он и положил ладонь на грудь Илая. — Вы обещаете?  
  
— Конечно. Я… обещаю вам… беречь себя.  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, — он запустил пальцы другой руки в лохматые тёмные волосы Илая и расчесал их к затылку.  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, — ответил Илай почти бессознательно и по инерции повторил его жест, неуклюже разрушив укладку и заставив несколько иссиня-чёрных прядей упасть на лицо. — Но почему вы… об этом просите?  
  
— Потому что сердце тирана бьётся в вашей груди.  
  
***  
  
Когда Илай проснулся, вокруг было непривычно тихо и темно. Ощупав себя, он осознал, что уснул в одежде, не сняв даже сапог. Несмотря на выпитую вчера настойку, мысли его были совершенно ясными, как и воспоминания о том, что было перед сном. Он коснулся своих губ в темноте — на этот раз поцелуй точно не был наваждением и сохранился в памяти на каждом слое восприятия.  
  
— Свет.  
  
Незнакомые ящики у стены, пара одиноких светильников на потолке. Это совершенно точно не была его каюта. Он был на борту шаттла.  
  
Сердце Илая сжалось, и на несколько секунд он забыл как дышать. Вопросы и ответы проносились в его голове с огромной скоростью, и он очень быстро вычислял среди них самые вероятные. Когда он наконец смог вдохнуть, вместо выдоха из груди вырвался болезненный стон. Илай зажал рот ладонью, словно испугавшись звука собственного голоса. Несколько раз медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, он заставил себя сесть.  
  
— Траун, вы… вы здесь? — позвал он в иррациональной надежде, хотя разум уже давно рассчитал, насколько ничтожно мала была вероятность его присутствия на борту. Илай не хотел быть прав. Он хотел ошибиться, хотел, чтобы теория вероятности, сплетённая с психологией, дала сбой, но ответившая ему тишина лишь неумолимо подтверждала.  
  
Здесь никого не было. Он был один и уже неизвестно сколько часов летел через гиперпространство.  
  
Пошатываясь, он подошёл к двери, ведущей на мостик, и открыл её. Перед ним за транспаристиловыми окнами проносились бело-голубые всполохи. Он знал, что увидит именно это, но сердце снова пропустило удар, заставив его болезненно вдохнуть. Илай почувствовал слабость в коленях и сполз на пол по дверному косяку.  
  
— Почему, — тихо простонал он, сдавив рукой челюсть, пытаясь прекратить дрожь от рвущихся наружу слёз. Он зажмурился, и влага, переполнив глаза, полилась по щекам. — Почему? — закричал он, больше не сдерживаясь. Некому было видеть его боль, кроме него самого. Вэнто обхватил себя за плечи и уперся лбом в пол, стоя на коленях. — Почему? Почему вы сделали это со мной?  
  
Он дышал глубоко и часто, с каждым выдохом повторяя свой вопрос. Со временем боль не стала меньше, но он то ли устал кричать, то ли привык к ней достаточно, чтобы думать о чём-то, кроме неё.  
  
— Так… было нужно, — прошептал он дрожащими губами. — Это… самый логичный выход, — он стиснул зубы, проронив ещё несколько капель. Слёзы падали на полимерный пол с глухим стуком, отчего-то напоминавшим ему звук начинающегося дождя. Он надеялся, что произнесённые вслух логические доводы успокоят его хотя бы немного, но собственные слова, эхом отражаясь от серых стен, резали Илая на части. Перед его мысленным взором в полумраке горели алые глаза, пробуждая в памяти полузабытые образы, зависшие между сном и реальностью, в которых по неизвестной ему причине Траун почти также задыхался от собственных слёз. — Вы не можете больше позволить мне быть рядом с вами… — он вытянул руку, представив как касается его кожи, — у всех на виду… — воспоминания проносились одно за другим, являя моменты радости, грусти и сомнений, — это угроза для вас и меня, и для всего того… чего вы… чего мы добились. Есть только одно место… которое вы считаете… достаточно надёжным, чтобы я остался там навсегда. И вы сами, — в памяти возникла картина из светящихся точек, и осыпалась вихрем из крошечных острых льдинок на кожу Илая, — туда… никогда… не вернётесь.  
  
Он проглотил новую волну медленно подкатывающих к горлу рыданий и нашёл в себе силы встать и подойти к креслу пилота. На экране светилось оповещение о блокировке управления до прибытия в назначенные координаты. Илай посмотрел на цифры и сразу представил это место на галактической карте — глубоко в Неизведанных Регионах, в местах, о которых даже среди жителей Дикого Космоса ходили лишь легенды. Легенды из которых в его жизнь однажды ворвался синекожий воин и шаг за шагом уничтожил всё, что имело значение для молодого кадета Вэнто, мечтавшего стать простым офицером снабжения. Он положил ладонь на офицерскую планку на груди — наверняка в официальном отчёте он уже был объявлен дезертиром, сочувствующим повстанцам и сбежавшим в их ряды. Кем он был на самом деле он больше не знал.  
  
— Вы забрали у меня всё, дав мне только себя взамен. Почему… теперь я должен потерять даже это…?  
  
За болью пришли безразличие и опустошённость. Илай сидел неподвижно, продолжая смотреть на цифры, сменявшиеся на экране, как на единственное убежище от собственных мыслей. Он почти лёг на приборную панель лицом, и тут заметил на одном из рычагов кружок портативного голокома.  
  
Когда он активировал его, крошечный голографический Траун возник у него в ладонях. На нём уже был белый китель, что значило, что сообщение было записано не далее как вчера. Быть может даже за считанные минуты до того, как Илай пришёл в его каюту с подарком.  
  
—  _Коммандер Вэнто, если вы воспроизводите это сообщение, значит, уже улетели достаточно далеко. Не пытайтесь остановить шаттл или развернуть его — при возвращении на территорию Империи его атакуют как угнанный повстанцами. Он запрограммирован привести вас к границам Доминации чиссов. Там вас будут ждать. Уверен, вы найдёте общий язык с моим народом и раскроете свой потенциал лучше, чем это когда-либо могло произойти на территории Империи._  
  
Илай коснулся пальцами изображения. Он почти не воспринимал произносимых Трауном слов, но это не имело значения — он и так знал всё, что он мог и должен был сказать.  
  
_— Я скопировал для вас свой дневник. Я вёл его с того дня, как вы выдали мне пад для обучения. Вам предстоит долгий и нелёгкий путь — обратитесь к нему, если вам потребуется мой совет. Все ваши вещи были собраны в ящики. На другом голокоме я оставил данные, предназначенные для адмирала…_  — гранд-адмирал прервался и обернулся, услышав что-то за пределами голограммы.  
  
_— Траун, вы здесь?_  — Илай услышал на записи свой приглушённый голос и изображение погасло. Снова оставшись один на один с одиночеством и тишиной, он нажал на кнопку, надеясь вернуть его. Голоком воспроизвёл другую запись. Теперь миниатюрный Траун сидел в кресле — том самом, в котором сейчас сидел сам Илай. В помехах было непросто разглядеть выражение его лица, но было видно, что он сам словно согнулся под весом невидимой тяжести.  
  
_— Илай,_ — произнесла голограмма и застыла в молчании. Хотя запись была сделана часы назад, Вэнто вздрогнул, как если бы он обратился к нему здесь и сейчас, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Да, сэр, — сказал он, чувствуя, как горячие слёзы снова оставляют дорожки на щеках. — Я помню. Я… пообещал вам. Я не стану делать глупостей.  
__  
— Мы вместе видели множество миров и обсуждали почти все возможные воплощения искусства. Однако я никогда не говорил тебе… — голограмма подняла голову, и Илай почувствовал на себе взгляд светящихся глаз.  
  
— Как… как вам это удаётся…  
  
_— Я знаю тебя. Всё, что ты сделаешь и скажешь,_  — он вытянул руку вперёд и вверх, раскрыв ладонь, и Илай аккуратно взял её пальцами. —  _Возможно даже лучше, чем ты сам когда-либо знал. Все эти годы я пытался освободить тебя из камня, отмыть от грязи страхов и предрассудков. Теперь ты свободен, и… я никогда не говорил тебе… Илай, ты…_  
  
— Я…  
  
_— Моё…_  
  
— Твоё…  
  
_— Искусство._  
  
— Искусство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь живет потрясающий спин-офф от моей гаммы: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7189684
> 
> И еще вот скетч https://pp.userapi.com/c847217/v847217449/b8515/SlcQvkISSd0.jpg


End file.
